


Twitter But not good

by SombraLuna



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aromantic Clint Barton, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Deaf Clint Barton, Demiromantic Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Gay Stephen Strange, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lesbian Pepper Potts, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Tony Stark, Trans Pepper Potts, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Steve Rogers, Trans Tony Stark, Twitter, if this wasnt inspired by another work clint would be trans but here we are, nonbinary thor, trans malachi cera, trans quentin quire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 15,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraLuna/pseuds/SombraLuna
Summary: of course all the avengers are stupid what else did you expect





	1. Brow nie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pomegranateboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateboy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [twitter is onto something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625167) by [pomegranateboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateboy/pseuds/pomegranateboy). 



> sdfghsgdk this is a thing bc i love the work pomegranateboy posts and anyone reading this should check it out thank you   
> i follow him on tumblr too and he's funny on there too so go follow on tumbl r

Tony Stark@tstark 

Clint Attempted To Murder Me With His Cooking This Is Homophobia

 

Clint @hawkeye

tony please dont do this to me i thought you liked brownies

 

Tony Stark @tstark

i trusted you bitch

 

Clint @hawkeye

im taking out my hearing aids so i dont have to hear you yell :/

 

Clint @hawkeye

nat just asked me why tony is screaming about brownies oh god

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman 

what happened?

 

Clint @hawkeye

i,,,, made tony some brownies for a thank you on him making me some new hearing aids and he just,,, started yelling

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

oh no

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

@tstark mr stark please forgive him

 

Clint @hawkeye

WHAT DID I DO

 

Tony Stark @tstark

you fucking burnt them you fool

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

oh my god i thought he put weed in them jesus christ you scared me

 

Clint @hawkeye

god no cap would kill me

 

Steeb @Cap.America

so i hear youve been discussing drugs again

 

Clint @hawkeye

chill brother man 

 

jesus @perrythefurry 

what is this i am seeing 

 

Tony Stark @tstark 

pain

 

holiday horrors @sombralunaart

Suddenly I Am Concerned For Those Brownies

 

Clint @hawkeye

he threw them away

 

holiday horrors @sombralunaart

im suing

 

steeb @Cap.America

bitch u best be

 

 

 

holiday horrors @sombralunaart 

im shaki gng captain america bi and tran s icon just replied to my tweet my trans twink mind cano t handl e this

 

loser @redboy

gay

 

holiday horrors @sombralunaart

yougotmethere.png


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brother (who is 10) has been screaming at the top of his lungs for three hours now and so I will write more chapters to ease my pain

Tony Stark @TStark

we had this anti-vaxxer mom bring her kid into my damn tower and he had rubella and was wailing

 

Tony Stark @TStark

of COURSE, I reported her for child abuse and made sure the child got sent to a safe place to live after vaccinating him

 

Tony Stark @TStark 

I'm literally a doctor and so is Bruce and we both can agree on the fact that you need to vaccinate your damn kids 

 

Krystynn @antiVmom

I don't want him to get autism, you stupid billionaire!!

 

Tony Stark @TStark

sweetie, autism existed before vaccines, though it was called schizophrenia. Vaccines don't cause autism, and everyone knows you're just trying to promote a harmful aesthetic

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

FUCKING DRAG HER

 

james @jbbarnes

Steve and I grew up without vaccines and tbh we were always sick like people DIED because of things that are preventable today so take advantage of it, please

 

Natasha @blackwidow

I used to KILL people for a living and even I never killed as many people as preventable diseases have

 

Falcon @samwilson

YES NATASHA YOU'RE RIGHT

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

I have 7 PhDs and I can assure you, I know that vaccines are necessary. If you don't vaccinate your child, I will do it myself.

 

lance @blueboii

god this is the only thread I ever want to see again

 

Clint @hawkeye

i missed being vaccinated as a kid once and almost died of the flu so hey maybe don't be stupid

 

stupid rat @godisdead

what about people who are allergic??

 

Bruce @BruceBanner 

YES THAT'S ACTUALLY A VERY GOOD REASON TO GET VACCINATED SO YOU CAN PROTECT PEOPLE WHO CAN'T BE VACCINATED DUE TO ACTUAL HEALTH ISSUES

 

do my art for me @sombralunaart

THE AVENGERS WENT OFF

 

Clint @hawkeye

yo you mentioned your grandfather having no immune system due to cancer right

 

do my art for me @sombralunaart

yeah he can't get sick or he dies

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

THIS ONCE AGAIN IS EXTREMELY VALID BECAUSE CANCER PATIENTS NEED TO AVOID GETTING SICK SO PLEASE GO AND GET VACCINATED

 

 

do my art for me@sombralunaart 

well i guess everyone has to get vaccinated now 

 

josh @nearneam

!!!!!!!! IMPORTANT !!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

Nicholas @NicholasFury

please, someone, get @spiderman out of my house he refuses to get off the ceiling

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

:) 

 

Clint @hawkeye

im surprised you haven't noticed me in your vents

 

Nicholas @NicholasFury

oh I have, and you're next

 

Clint @hawkeye

suddenly i am leaving the vents and going straight to hell

 

 

 

Natasha @blackwidow

Good Morning clint is in Hell

 

eli @lapis

what did he do

 

Natasha @blackwidow 

he drank coffee out of the pot and gave half the Avengers his cold and so Thor punched him

 

Natasha @blackwidow 

UPDATE: bucky stabbed him

 

clint @hawkeye

this is Hell god has Left Me 

 

eli @lapis 

SKDKFHDSFKSFHDKJJFJKFDDFDFKDFFDFF

 

Thor @godofthunder

he made this bed and now he shall Lie In It

 

Tony Stark @TStark

well he's been stabbed so i think he might be lying down in bed for at least a few days

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

actually he's in the vents???????????

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

he's singing Africa above my room please send help

 

Natasha @blackwidow

hold on I'm going in after him

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

please dont??????

 

Natasha @blackwidow 

too late 

 

Clint @hawkeye

I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

james @jbbarnes

I WILL STAB YOU AGAIN

 

Clint @hawkeye

I AM NOT SCARED!!!!!!!! I AM NOT A PUSSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

wade @deadpoolbaby

oh so clint in the vents is bad, but I've been up here for eight days and no one looks for me????

 

Clint @hawkeye

I am Suddenly Free Of The Vents

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

Clint dropped out of the ceiling into my room shrieking that he saw Wade Wilson

 

Natasha @blackwidow

don't worry guys he's dead

 

Peter @peterparker

not for long????

 

Tony Stark @TStark

here on this day we will Evacuate the tower


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clint @hawkeye
> 
> damn bitch natasha killed you good it's been like two days
> 
>  
> 
> deadpool @mercwithamouth
> 
> oh i just escaped from the facility she was holding me in like three minutes ago
> 
>  
> 
> lungs??? @Cap.America
> 
> so you got on twitter??? 
> 
>  
> 
> Arm?? @jbbarnes
> 
> he just escaped from a secret facility steve, show some respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt is bi but prefers women and thats the tea
> 
> like comics books matt of course netflix matt is straight and thats ok because hes still unproblematic and i love him :,)

Daredevil @Daredevil

Not to be problematic but there are so many corrupt cops in Hell's Kitchen

 

Keith @redboy

you have literally never been problematic ever

 

Daredevil @Daredevil

I dedicate my entire life to our lord and saviour Jesus christ and this is some pretty good thanks actually

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

are you like actually religious

 

Daredevil @Daredevil

that's a secret tall blond and patriotic

 

Tony Stark @TStark

I am Crying What Did I Just Witness

 

 

do my art for me @sombralunaart

was the only unproblematic man in new york just hitting on captain america or am i blind

 

Daredevil @Daredevil

god a man can't even make fun of a twink without getting blind-shamed smh

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

@Daredevil you blind mate?????????

 

Daredevil @Daredevil

bitch do i LOOK blind

 

Clint @hawkeye

:/ i have better sight than any living human and i know your eyeholes arent see-through

 

Nat @blackwidow

stop outing the man like this

 

Daredevil @Daredevil

this is Biphobia and i will Not stand for it

 

 

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

boys

 

James @jbbarnes

finally a tweet I can get behind

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

rt

 

Clint @hawkeye

rt

 

Daredevil @Daredevil 

rt

 

Tony Stark @TStark

rt

 

Thor @godofthunder

rt

 

Bruce @brucebanner

rt

 

 

 

 

 

Arm?? @jbbarnes

steeb

 

lungs??? @Cap.America

buchy

 

Arm?? @jbbarnes

thanks i hate it

 

lungs??? @Cap.America

bitch

 

Tony Stark @TStark

language

 

lungs??? @Cap.America

i didnt die for this kind of disrespect

 

clint @hawkeye

you didnt die once ever 

 

deadpool @mercwithamouth

;)

 

clint @hawkeye

damn bitch natasha killed you good it's been like two days

 

deadpool @mercwithamouth

oh i just escaped from the facility she was holding me in like three minutes ago

 

lungs??? @Cap.America

so you got on twitter??? 

 

Arm?? @jbbarnes

he just escaped from a secret facility steve, show some respect

 

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

Thor just shot Natasha in the leg and now they're crying while she calmly patches it up 

 

Thor @GodOfThunder

I DID NOT MEAN TO SHOOT MY SMALL HUMAN FRIEND I LOVE HER

 

Nat @blackwidow

I'm literally ok and I'm going to buy some cake mix

 

Jake @SonOfASnack

are you gonna bake a cake??

 

Nat @blackwidow

No I'm going to eat the cake mix with Thor

 

Thor @GodOfThunder

!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Jaymes @Collingwood

you what

 

Nat @blackwidow

Y'all never put cake mix in ice cream??????????????????

 

Clint @hawkeye

smh can't believe no one eats cake mix in their ice cream

 

Oliver @GreenButterflies

you can just buy cake flavoured ice cream

 

Midnight @MidnightAngel

god stop being such a bottom

 

Oliver @GreenButterflies

:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr!!!!!!!!
> 
> twitter: @sombralunaart
> 
> instagram: @sombralunaart
> 
> tumblr: http://sombraluna.tumblr.com


	4. uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts @PepperPotts
> 
> Tony has been awake for about 40 straight hours and I am afraid
> 
>  
> 
> Daredevil @daredevil
> 
> he's a coward if he can't make it to 60
> 
>  
> 
> max @sombralunaart
> 
> holy shit guys daredevil has finally become problematic
> 
>  
> 
> Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby
> 
> he punches the Avengers and wonders "why aren't I friends with them" but ok
> 
>  
> 
> Midwest Avenger @midnightangel
> 
> It's How He Flirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I don't post chapters often is that I only write when I can and school is kicking my ass so :)

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

matt cant have twitter because he's blind so I'm here to tweet every single stupid thing he's ever said

 

Karen @KarenPage

is this about the coffee

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

nah man it's about Matt trying to do a backflip and failing today

 

john @JBBrown

he what now

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

my bestest friend and business partner forever, Matthew Murdock, decided that today would be the day he backflips, and he probably can, but he tripped on a rug and faceplanted

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

I love him but he's stupid and dumb

 

Tony Stark @TStark

@hawkeye we found your perfect match

 

Clint @hawkeye

?????????? oh my god 

 

Foggy Nelson @Franklin Nelson

he's single, dumb, hot, and bi

 

Clint @hawkeye

oof send pics

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

 

Clint @hawkeye

sign me up babeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

holy shit I just got my best bro a date with an Avenger I can die happy now

 

Karen @KarenPage

I READ MATT THIS THREAD AND HES IN SHOCK

 

Clint @hawkeye

what can i say im awesome

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

hold on, aren't you aro??

 

Clint @Hawkeye

I mean, I'm on the aro spectrum, and usually, describe myself as aro, but it's more demiromantic than anything 

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

God you two are perfect for each other

 

Karen @KarenPage

TWINK DATE TWINK DATE 

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

I am HERE for this

 

 

 

Tony Stark @TStark 

listen up Y'all

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

this shit is ironic

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

I literally just went into cardiac arrest holy fuck

 

Spider-man @ActuallySpiderman

Homestucks Have No Rights

 

Tony Stark @TStark

So apparently Midnight Angel actually did go into cardiac arrest because he just called me and asked me to get over to his base and electrocute him

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

I live a life of Hell

 

nat @blackwidow

how the heck are you tweeting? 

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

oh I managed to make bad wifi in your bunker prison that you have traped me back in (haha gotta fill the plot holes)

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

Twitter is important

 

James @JBBarnes

rt

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

managed to make my heart work again lads 

 

Jared @whatsnew

apparently Homestuck can kill vigilantes

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

you dumb loser he's a Midwest Avenger

 

Tony Stark @TStark

Who hasn't done his job in two weeks!

 

Thor @godofthunder

>:O

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

wow okay

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

I Just Died From A Webcomic But Okay 

 

peter @peterparker

>:/ coward

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

shut up you leo I'm older than you

 

peter @peterparker

by a month or two!!!!!!!!

 

 

CNN @CNN

BREAKING NEWS: SUPERHEROES ARE GETTING YOUNGER AND YOUNGER

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

@CNN he fights Nazis for a living and last time I checked, the media realized I'm somewhere between 17-21

 

Tony Stark @TStark 

DRAG THEM

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

I mean if Y'all want a real story I can tell you about police corruption or increasing violence against members of the LGBT community or the 36 rapes I stopped in the last month

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

oh and don't forget about how the police keep shooting at me even though I'm a recognized Avenger, and I've even been called a tr*nny by people in power, but yeah, I'm 17.

 

 Thor @godofthunder

 !!!!

 

 

 

 

Thor @godofthunder 

I love Bruce so much he's actually the Only person to exist

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

<3

 

James @JBBarnes

you dumb bitches go make out instead of being all cute on twitter

 

Thor @godofthunder

GOOD IDEA

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

They're Gonna Fuck Now

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

actually, we're going to watch a movie and cuddle but ok

 

James @JBBarnes

AKJFKSDHKSSDKJDJJDJSKFSJD

 

 

 

Pepper Potts @PepperPotts

Tony has been awake for about 40 straight hours and I am afraid

 

Daredevil @daredevil

he's a coward if he can't make it to 60

 

max @sombralunaart

holy shit guys daredevil has finally become problematic

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

he punches the Avengers and wonders "why aren't I friends with them" but ok

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

It's How He Flirts

 

Pepper Potts @PepperPotts

can he punch tony and knock him out cold??

 

Daredevil @daredevil

;)

 

Tony Stark @TStark

I'm suing

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

And I'm Laughing. Goodnight, New York

 

 

James @JBBarnes

Steve is annoying me so I'm gonna call him a bottom on Twitter

 

Clint @hawkeye

whips and nae naes

 

James @JBBarnes

I Will Fucking Remove Your Spine

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

no me first

 

Falcon @samwilson

i hate you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more unfunny content???  
> Tumblr: http://sombraluna.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @sombralunaart  
> Instagram: @sombralunaart  
> or, comment and harass me!!! you could call me an utter loser and id still be ok!!!!


	5. Does Daredevil Have Real Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint @hawkeye
> 
> hey, do you guys think that Daredevil has headbutted someone with his horns???
> 
>  
> 
> daredevil @daredevil
> 
> uwu
> 
>  
> 
> T'Challa @tchalla
> 
> Do You Ever Just Regret Reading Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's midnight angel??? ;) he's what some would call a dumbass and what I call good for terrible twitter content
> 
> he's actually a character drawn a couple times in the comics and I kinda got told he looks like my persona so I named him and made a backstory and hero persona for him, so even though he's shown as a dumb background character, and isn't an "oc," I kinda made him that idk but I'm using a lot of my tweets for him

Kate Bishop @hawkeyesquared

Clint is Fucking Dead lmao

 

Josh @nearneam

oh no what happened?

 

Kate Bishop @hawkeyesquared

He drank too much coffee and eventually crashed after staying awake for 53 hours

 

L @snakeperson

you midguardians are the biggest messes i have ever seen

 

Thor @godofthunder

you used to pretend to be a snake to stab me but ok

 

 

 

peter @peteparker

it's really rad knowing that someday i will die

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

i diagnose you with no you won't bitch

 

Cody @C_Chalk

How the HECK does Peter know a superhero from the Midwest??

 

peter @peteparker

oh he's actually from new york and we used to hang out because Mr Stark would yell at him for being stupid

 

michelle @ladybossjr

Also, he's not a hero all the time

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

I'm still An Child, so yeah when I'm not kicking ass I do talk to people

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

holy shit MJ just replied to my tweet I can die now in peace

 

 

 

Tony Stark @TStark

the real reason I'm trans is that god thought I'd be too powerful if I were cis

 

Pepper Potts @PepperPotts

I'm actually even more powerful because I'm trans

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

the two genders: power comes from being trans or power is destroyed from being trans

 

Spider-man @actuallyspiderman

my power comes from a radioactive spider bite yet I am weakened by my binder where is my alignment

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

true neutral

 

nat @blackwidow

god

 

James @JBBarnes

third option

 

 

 

 

Chance @grosser

All trans people should be rounded up and shot

 

Tony Stark @TStark

Oh, you're into mechanics and robotics? Let me just call your employer. 

 

Chance @grosser

Another SJW getting upset that I hurt her feelings???

 

Clint @hawkeye

actually, buddy, that was an actual threat of violence and we're just making sure you're not a threat to society since we're superheroes and whatnot

 

Keith @redboii

I can't believe the Avengers really just Did That

 

Joanna @WiredInto

Allies!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

hey, do you guys think that Daredevil has headbutted someone with his horns???

 

daredevil @daredevil

uwu

 

T'Challa @tchalla

Do You Ever Just Regret Reading Something

 

 

 

daredevil @daredevil 

I am literally begging the citizens of Hell's Kitchen to stop telling me to pray more 

 

Spider-man @actuallyspiderman

oh boy I am LAUGHING

 

 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

I am SO SICK of being told to recycle despite big business making 90% of the Earth's pollution

 

James @JBBarnes

Climate Change shocked him since in the 40's it wasn't nearly this bad

 

Sam Wilson @falcon

do you guys ever just take a nap or

 

Tony Stark @TStark

no

 

 

 

Tony Stark @TStark

my boyfriends are great and I love them

 

James @JBBarnes

No That's Gay

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

we are Gay, Bucky.

 

James @JBBarnes

oh shit

 

 

max with 69 x's @sombralunaart

@JBBarnes man did you have a gay awakening after being out for like 70 years

 

James @JBBarnes

yeah

 

 

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

Spiderman accidentally kicked me in the face and spent three minutes apologising as if I can feel anything other than rage

 

Spider-man @actuallyspiderman

I'm still sorry!!!

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

I Have Literally Never Felt Pain You Dumb Bitch

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

I shot you once and you cried

 

Midwest Avenger @midnightangel

I only have three emotion and they are Hungry, Horny, and Angry

 

Thor @godofthunder

Liar

 

Spider-man @actuallyspiderman

you saw a corgi and cried while petting it!!!!!!!

 

Sam @HuntLawyers

stop outing him like this

 

Clint @hawkeye

no keep outing him like this

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

I'm love my boy f

 

nat @blackwidow

He said you're a dumb twink

 

Clint @hawkeye

He Dies Tonight

 

 

 

Jim @jimrhodes

Tony just fell off of the counter in the kitchen

 

Pepper Potts @PepperPotts

...Why?

 

Jim @jimrhodes

he... Was reenacting hamilton but where everyone Knows hamilton's a thot

 

bi babe @bibabe

WHEEZE

 

 

 

Jakeb @jakeb

how does one commit death to cis people

 

cottage cheese @johnahardy

you dont

 

Jakeb @jakeb 

nice

 

 

 

Peter @peteparker

Malachi did Not punch me in the ribs today and I am thankful

 

Maleditorian @MalachiCera

uwu

 

Peter @peteparker

Mal pLEASE STOP 

 

Maledictorian @MalachiCera

:(

 

Michelle @ladybossjr

chaotic energy

 

Ned Leeds @guyinthechair

Peter: Lawful good

Malachi: chaotic neutral

 

Michelle @ladybossjr

Peter tried to help a little girl today while Malachi aggressively yeeted litter at the people who had littered

 

Peter @peteparker

lawful chaotic

 

Ned Leeds @guyinthechair

no because he also beat up that one guy who vapes in the hallways because it annoys him

 

Peter @peteparker

it annoys everyone

 

Michelle @ladybossjr

yeah but then he took the guy's vape and left him with only the pods

 

Maledictorian @MalachiCera

He blew a sick smoke ring in my face and dabbed which is cool but then he told the principal I was vaping

 

Ned Leeds @guyinthchair

Wait so you don't vape??

 

Maledictorian @MalachiCera

I inhale justice and exhale unfunny jokes

 

 

 

Maledictorian @MalachiCera

Tony won't follow me back because I once said something about sucking toes and he still holds it to me

 

Drew @folykl

How do you know Tony Stark?

 

Maledictorian @MalachiCera

Trans Bros

 

Maledictorian @MalachiCera

I work for a place that does business with him and the Avengers and I realized I went to a local school and everything went downhill from there

 

Tony Stark @TStark

I won't follow you back because you're not one of the science kids and you tried to teach the Hulk to dab

 

Maledictorian @MalachiCera

it was pretty sick

 

 

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

Please don't expose yourself to any kinds of gamma radiation!!!!!

 

Thot Lords @murdockians

why not??

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

The only reason I survived exposure was from a rare genetic mutation that allowed my body to absorb the radiation! Also, it turned me into the Hulk, so...

 

Jen @SheHulk

Me too but I'm prettier than Bruce

 

 nat @blackwidow 

wamen

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

I'm having a day where my brain just screams out NONCH instead of being actually productive so if anyone wants to beat me to death I can be seen laying outside in New York

 

Pidge @greengril

NONCH

 

Maladictorian @MalachiCera

NONCH

 

Erin @ErinCera

NONCH

 

Tony Stark @TStark

NONCH

 

nat @blackwidow

NONCH

 

peter @peteparker

I'm crying what is a nonch

 

Clint @hawkeye

n o n c h b abe   y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter: @sombralunaart  
> my insta: @sombralunaart  
> my tumblr: sombraluna
> 
> feel free to stab me at any time


	6. Lightning McQueen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nat @blackwidow
> 
> do y'all think that Lightning McQueen says "ka-chow" when he orgasms or
> 
>  
> 
> nat @blackwidow
> 
> I apologise, it seems that Bruce and Thor hacked my acc and asked Tony and Clint for funny tweets
> 
>  
> 
> James @JBBarnes
> 
> delete the tweet
> 
>  
> 
> nat @blackwidow
> 
> no, they're right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these convos are things I've said and had said to me irl, on my Twitter, or on discord. Should I add a discord chat every couple chapters to spice things up???

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

I have escaped yet again from being held in Natasha's prison warehouse with only three missing limbs

 

Tony Stark @TStark

at this point, it doesn't even surprise me

 

nat @blackwidow

please stop blaring All Star on a giant boombox outside the tower

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

no

 

 

 

Dogs Are Great @midnightangel

does Wolverine have a Twitter

 

Laura @Wolverine2

yeah

 

Logan @Wolverine

yeah

 

Dogs Are Great @midnightangel

Which one of you is better

 

Logan @Wolverine

Laura

 

Laura @Wolverine2

Me because I bathe

 

 

 

Wanda @ScarletWitch

it's been 34 years since my brother Pietro died

 

Pietro @Quicksilver

stop telling people that I'm dead

 

Wanda @ScarletWitch

sometimes I still hear his voice

 

 

 

Pietro @Quicksilver

Magneto forgot to call for Hanukkah :(

 

Spider-man @actuallyspiderman

why would he call

 

Pietro @Quicksilver

he is my father,,,,, 

 

Erik @Magneto

happy Hanukkah you horrible child please stop throwing eggs at me

 

Clint @hawkeye

this entire thread mugged me in a back alley and broke my nose

 

 

 

Maledictorian @MalachiCera

do you guys think Supernatural will ever end or am I just going to be in my fifties watching Jack Kline rebel

 

Peter @peteparker

just become a writer on the show and end it yourself

 

Maledictorian @MalachiCera

I'll end it when I turn 258

 

MJ @ladybossjr

oh we're just revealing that we don't age now huh

 

Maledictorian @MalachiCera

me, a skeleton, making Destiel canon: I am so young and full of Life

 

 

 

Daredevil @daredevil

I witnessed Captain America saying "Mass Was Lit" and I am going to break my no killing rule

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

those hymns were a Bop

 

Daredevil @daredevil

I'm no longer Catholic

 

Sam Wilson @falcon

Steve stop killing the devil's faith

 

 

 

Cottage @cheese

daredevil is catholic

 

Shiro @Scarboii

so's Captain America

 

Cottage @cheese

the Maximoffs are Jewish???

 

knife @hawkeyes

Tony Stark said he was god once

 

 

 

nat @blackwidow

do y'all think that Lightning McQueen says "ka-chow" when he orgasms or

 

nat @blackwidow

I apologise, it seems that Bruce and Thor hacked my acc and asked Tony and Clint for funny tweets

 

James @JBBarnes

delete the tweet

 

nat @blackwidow

no, they're right

 

nat @blackwidow

does he

 

 

 

BItch @hawkeye

I deserve this

 

 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

@midnightangel just chugged an entire liter bottle of Fanta and said: "This is for the gays." 

 

The Gays @midnightangel

yeah, and?

 

Peter @peteparker

F-Fanta

 

The Gays @midnightangel

it was Fanta Peter, try to keep up

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter: @sombralunaart  
> my instagram: @sombralunaart  
> my tumblr: sombraluna


	7. Dad Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson @deapdoolbaby
> 
> i love my daughter though and I would give the world for her
> 
>  
> 
> Logan @Wolverine
> 
> me too,,,
> 
>  
> 
> Laura @Wolverine2
> 
> daD CLUB DAD CLUB DAD CLUB
> 
>  
> 
> Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby
> 
> DAD CLUB
> 
>  
> 
> Logan @Wolverine
> 
> dad club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are other characters you want me to add or different hcs or ships you like, let me know in the comments, and I'll consider them!!!

MJ @ladybossjr

I love my girlfriends

 

Shuri @shuri 

<3

 

Wanda @scarletwitch

i also love mine 

 

 

 

 

Maledictorian @MalachiCera

for a bisexual, MJ emits some real lesbian energy

 

Maledictorian @MalachiCera

Deadpool just informed me that in the comics Peter and I emit real twink energy what does that mean

 

Maledictorian @MalachiCera

imagine being a normal lad and being told you're in a comic

 

 

 

Hot Cross Memes @MalachiCera

peter said if i don't learn to flirt by june he's gonna steal my testosterone :(

 

peter @peteparker

i said if you don't learn to express your feelings properly im gonna take the things u enjoy in life

 

Hot Cross Memes @MalachiCera

I only love two things, T and dogs

 

Bitch @hawkeye

god me too

 

 

 

Not A Furry @tchalla

M'Baku claims that Umbrella Academy is better than Gotham what are these white people shows

 

James @JBBarnes

you don't know how long i spent laughing at this tweet

 

Shuri @shuri

I do

 

 

 

Thor @godofthunder

Bruce went to sleep 14 hours ago and I have never been more bored

 

Spider-man @actuallyspiderman

wake him up

 

Thor @godofthunder

No thank you! I favour an honourable death!!

 

Tony Stark @TStark

this post has so much ominous energy

 

 

 

Spider-Man @actuallyspiderman

I wish Captain Marvel had twitter

 

Lance @blueboii

why

 

Spider-Man @actuallyspiderman

because I Love Her

 

 

 

Miles @milesmorales

I just realized I've never posted on here and I only follow @peteparker and @PostMalone so I'm resolving to change that

 

peter @peteparker

lol gay

 

Miles @milesmorales

>:(

 

 

 

daredevil @daredevil

I got stabbed again so now I have a stab scar on every part of my body except for my head

 

Drew @folykl

what;;;; about your throat

 

Daredevil @daredevil

funny story

 

Clint @hawkeye

I accidentally stabbed him with a fork in the back of the neck

 

Daredevil @daredevil

it wasn't an accident

 

Clint @hawkeye

you tried to roundhouse kick me in the nuts

 

Daredevil @daredevil

Maybe So.

 

 Clint @hawkeye

im gonna steal your favourite billy club i stg

 

Daredevil @daredevil

:(

 

 

 

Karen @KarenPage

Gun control keeps being brought up time and time again, so for the sake of news, I'm gonna say something.

 

Karen @KarenPage

I carry a handgun because a while ago, a bunch of men were after me, and my life is constantly in danger because I'm a reporter. 

 

Karen @KarenPage

that DOES NOT MEAN I support guns. I support stricter gun laws and gun control because otherwise, I feel unsafe. I don't believe all guns should be taken away, but I'm not into dying

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

also as a lawyer, I'd like to say the amount of cases I receive of people getting shot is through the roof

 

Karen @KarenPage

Foggy and I have been shot at, almost blown up, and attacked brutally in our own city, and held at gunpoint. Never say guns are for everyone.

 

 

 

 

MJ @ladybossjr

oh my god karen page WENT OFF

 

Jason @lightningggg

shes so cool

 

Nico @ghostkingg

she's right.

 

Chance @grosser

guns are my RIGHT as a human and a WOMAN is trying to take them away from me

 

MJ @ladybossjr

listen, mate, if you feel like you're being threatened by background checks to use guns, you probably shouldn't have a gun in the first place

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

Listen, son. I'm a veteran. Guns and war and killing isn't fun. I know you feel like it's cool, but it's terrifying. Once you take a life, you can never go back

 

Spider-Man @actuallyspiderman

*squints*

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America 

if you're a NORMAL PERSON

 

Spider0Man @actuallyspiderman

there we go

 

 

 

 

 

Sam Wilson @falcon

bucky is laying face down on the kitchen table, asleep

 

Sam Wilson @falcon

he's been like that for the past 3 hours

 

Sam Wilson @falcon 

Clint is singing "I want it that way" by the backstreet boys

 

Sam Wilson @falcon

his boyfriend, Matt, is waving around a flashlight and swaying to the song

 

Sam Wilson @falcon

he's good, but Bucky is still asleep

 

Sam Wilson @falcon

Shuri is headbanging

 

Shuri @shuri

it's a good song

 

Sam Wilson @falcon

can you even headbang to the backstreet boys?

 

Shuri @shuri 

you can now

 

 

 

 

Shuri @shuri

T'Challa: I am not a furry

also T'Challa: wears a panther suit 

 

Shuri @shuri

:/

 

T'Challa @tchalla

I'm not a furry

 

Shuri @shuri 

facts don't care about your feelings

 

Peter @peteparker

now THAT'S epic

 

Hot Cross Memes @MalachiCera

this post gave me Parkinson's disease

 

 

 

Domino @DOMINO

Nathan: anyone wanna hear a joke?

Wade, in the audience: GET OFF THE STAGE YOU ABSOLUTE NONCE

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

in my defence, he was doing stand up comedy and is not funny

 

Domino @DOMINO

if I were truly lucky, you'd get suspended from Twitter

 

 

 

Tony Stark @TStark

Steve has been watching every single episode of Supernatural for the past 8 hours now how do I deal with this

 

Jacob @jakeb

spoil the show

 

Nani @DIO

tell him Sam gets scruffy

 

Tony Stark @TStark

I mean Sam just turns into basically Bucky, so...

 

BGON TERF @nonotch

tell him Dean dies

 

Tony Stark @TStark 

He What

 

Sam Wilson @falcon

He What

 

Thor @godofthunder 

Was it at least valiant?

 

BGON TERF @nonotch

nah lmao

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

Matt has terminal dumbass syndrome

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

so do you

 

 

 

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

god I sure wish I wasn't schizophrenic :/

 

nico @ghostkingg

you're what?

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

I have about 30 different mental disorders, and thanks to my healing factor and curse from THANOS, I can't die 

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

lmao what a wild ride

 

Wade Wilson @deapdoolbaby

i love my daughter though and I would give the world for her

 

Logan @Wolverine

me too,,,

 

Laura @Wolverine2

daD CLUB DAD CLUB DAD CLUB

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

DAD CLUB

 

Logan @Wolverine

dad club.

 

 

 

 

Peter @peteparker

hey Minecrafters

 

MJ @ladybossjr

Notch is transphobic

 

Ned @guyinchair

W H A T

 

Peter @peteparker

hey robloxxers

 

MJ @ladybossjr

character development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mine craft
> 
> Tumblr: sombraluna  
> Twitter: @sombralunaart  
> Instagram: @sombralunaart  
> my podcast: the foreskin cast


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Wilson @falcon
> 
> Steve is watching Supernatural oh baby
> 
>  
> 
> Sam Wilson @falcon
> 
> Bucky and I have been into it for like months but Steve was trying to finish AHS so he's behind
> 
>  
> 
> Sam Wilson @falcon
> 
> Steve: OH I get it, every ep opens with the theme for the whole episode
> 
> Bucky: well in this episode's case, the whole show
> 
>  
> 
> James @JBBarnes
> 
> He's distraught over John being an ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deadass been too busy with theater and homework to update thank god break is coming up soon

Angel @midnightangel

hee hee im an xman now

 

Logan @Wolverine

you wish, bub

 

Angel @midnightangel

I don't know why I don't change my name I don't even have wings any more

 

Logan @Wolverine

The real question is why did you change your name to Angel

 

Cool And Funny @midnightangel

is this good enough for you or

 

Pietro @Quicksilver

no, keep going

 

Ugly @midnightangel

:,)

 

Tony Stark @TStark 

you aren't funny or cool

 

Not Funny Or Cool @midnightangel

Thanks, Anthony

 

 

 

 

James @JBBarnes

why does everyone think I'm a stoner I have Never Done Anything Wrong

 

nat @blackwidow

Bull Fucking Shit

 

James @JBBarnes

Steve did hard drugs unlike me, a saint

 

Steve @Cap.America

I had asthma

 

James @JBBarnes

I was mind controlled

 

nat @blackwidow

Wild, because you're still a bitch

 

 

 

Not Funny Or Cool @midnightangel

I keep forgetting that some people don't know I used to have wings so let me just explain

 

Not Funny Or Cool @midnightangel

I'm not fully human, but I'm not really sure what species the non-human half of me is. I have horns and white hair, and bluish skin so if any of y'all Know What's Up

 

Not Funny Or Cool @midnightangel

I used to have wings that were blue and I liked them but my Human Dad cut them off while I was drugged with something he put in my food!

 

Not Funny Or Cool @midnightangel

and then I started relying on my other abilities, and now I'm really cool and edgy and psionic

 

Director Fury @NickFury

I thought you were telekinetic, Agent.

 

Not Funny Or Cool @midnightangel

There's a difference?

 

Clint @hawkeye

for a guy who's the literal opposite of Typhoid Mary, you're a massive dumbass

 

massive dumbass @midnightangel 

:)

 

Magnus @deadandpan

does that mean you have cryokinesis?

 

massive dumbass @midnightangel

Well, I used to have umbrakinesis for a short period of time, but it was because my powers were jacked up, and I started out with a bit of telekinesis

 

massive dumbass @midnightangel

I think it's more of thermo or atmokinesis since I mostly just make things colder, but I'm not sure

 

massive dumbass @midnightangel

my brother can do haemokinesis, so mind powers are in the human side of the family, although all he can do currently is give you a cramp or give you mild haemophilia :/

 

Alex Fierro @lokibutbetter

you have siblings?

 

massive dumbass @midnightangel

you have to be a Level 4 Friend to unlock my Full And Tragic Backstory

 

 

 

Michael @playerone

I met Hawkeye today and his dog is my new best friend

 

Jeremy @playertwo

w h a t

 

Michael @playerone

he said my tattoo was rad and fell asleep in the grass at a park

 

Christine @theaternerd

He's an Avenger, right?

 

Jeremy @playertwo

skdjsjkdhk I can't believe my girlfriend destroyed one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes

 

Clint @hawkeye

my dog's name is Lucky and i love him

 

 

 

nat @blackwidow

Clint has never lost a game of Mario Kart in his life

 

Kate Bishop @hawkeyesquared

 Bitch

 

 

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

Peter tried to convince me to work out with him but like,,,, Avengers have different work out regimes than he and I, and all the equipment is for super soldiers

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

No one: 

 

me after working out: where are my muscles

 

Peter @peteparker

swole

 

Quentin "Phoenix" Quire @KidOmega

pathetic

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

says the guy who burnt his hand while his boyfriend was making pancakes

 

 

 

Sam Wilson @falcon

Steve is watching Supernatural oh baby

 

Sam Wilson @falcon

Bucky and I have been into it for like months but Steve was trying to finish AHS so he's behind

 

Sam Wilson @falcon

Steve: OH I get it, every ep opens with the theme for the whole episode

Bucky: well in this episode's case, the whole show

 

James @JBBarnes

He's distraught over John being an ass

 

 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

episode one of supernatural!!!!

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

oh no oh god how did this happen

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

Honestly, sam's kinda hot

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

HOLY SHIT DEAN LOOKS LIKE A GOD CHISELED FROM STONE

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

oh he's bi

 

James @JBBarnes

the twink spots its kin

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

Sam no don't leave Jess this is gonna be bad I can feel it

 

Klaus @Number4

no one tell him

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

thanks that's ominous

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

OH GOD SHE DIED TOO NOOOOOO I LOVED HER

 

Pietro @Quicksilver

Captain America live tweeting supernatural is literally the funniest thing I've seen all day

 

 

 

Tony Stark @TStark

Peter and Malachi were trying to hit each other with plastic spoons earlier 

 

Peter @peteparker

PLEASE say the best part PLEASE

 

Tony Stark @TStark 

Malachi got out of breath so he just STRIPS his binder off right as Shuri comes in

 

Tony Stark @TStark

SHE SCREAMS AND PETER JUST LOSES HIS SHIT

 

Shuri @Shuri

I did not expect to see a boy shirtless

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

I PUT A SHIRT ON

 

Shuri @Shuri

After throwing like six Spoons at peter

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

some things are important 

 

 

 

T'Challa @TChalla

Shuri will not stop yelling about Spoons

 

M'Baku @MBaku

It Be Like That

 

 

 

Pietro @Quicksilver

im literally faster than the internet wtf

 

Drew @folykl

@ all internet providers: step up bitches

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

nat wont shut up about her girlfriends please i just want to sleep

 

nat @blackwidow

im gay

 

 

 

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

Matt asked if birds have feelings and Frank just softly petted his hair and said "no" in the softest voice

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

Matt finally got his wisdom teeth out and he's high off his nads on pain meds

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

Frank is here because Karen and I can't hold him down when he tries to go up to the roof

 

Karen @KarenPage

Frank and I have been diligently sending Clint Barton thousands of Snaps of Matt 

 

Clint @hawkeye

thank u

 

Frank @Punisher

Murdock is strong for a blind lawyer 

 

Clint @hawkeye

and dumb

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

We Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tired need nap
> 
> tumblr: sombraluna
> 
> insta and twitter@sombralunaart


	9. Existentialism is wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0_0 @aradias 
> 
> if we were really all in a fictional world, only a select few of us would truly know, but only if the author intended such to happen to further the plot
> 
>  
> 
> Bee2 @solluxes
> 
> and what if there is no point to this story? what if we're all meaningless?
> 
>  
> 
> Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera
> 
> lmao you guys are reading way too much into this 
> 
>  
> 
> 0_0 @aradias
> 
> Mal, what if you are supposed to be the Doubter in order to make the ones who Know seem stupid?
> 
>  
> 
> Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera
> 
> i see the epilogue fucked u guys up too huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur supposed to read meat first until it tells u to read candy and then u read candy and finish meat so everything makes sense
> 
> For real though: I honestly can't believe my ramblings have gotten this far. I can't thank you guys enough for just reading what I write and saying whether or not you like it. I'm sure the next chapter will be much less existential and more BS, but until next time! -Max

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

existentialism can really extremely taxing or freeing, though in my case, I suppose it would be laughable, would it not?

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

In the "larger concept," nothing we do really matter since none of us seems to suffer permanent consequences, yet somehow we struggle with morality.

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

we're in a comic book

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

enough intelligence for me for the next two years! Im going into the woods to eat poisonous berries

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

he read the Homestuck epilogues with me and started using large words

 

 

 

 

Bee2 @solluxes

do you really think that Deadpool was right? 

 

0_0 @aradias 

if we were really all in a fictional world, only a select few of us would truly know, but only if the author intended such to happen to further the plot

 

Bee2 @solluxes

and what if there is no point to this story? what if we're all meaningless?

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

lmao you guys are reading way too much into this 

 

0_0 @aradias

Mal, what if you are supposed to be the Doubter in order to make the ones who Know seem stupid?

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

i see the epilogue fucked u guys up too huh

 

Bee2 @solluxes

ya

 

 

 

 

Peter @peteparker

ned stubbed his toe today and almost cried

 

mj @ladybossjr

god that was literally the funniest thing ive ever seen in my life

 

 

 

 

Quentin "Phoenix" Quire @KidOmega

my boyfriend is so soft and i hate him

 

Evan Sabahnur @Genesis

It's not my fault that you overslept this morning

 

Quentin "Phoenix" Quire @KidOmega

yes it is bitch

 

 

 

 

Daredevil @daredevil

I can't believe no one knew I'm Catholic

 

Daredevil @daredevil

Most other religions don't follow the fear of or put as much hatred into the concept of The Devil

 

Daredevil @daredevil

I'm sitting on a roof, typing this

 

Daredevil @daredevil

anyways, the Kingpin doesn't deserve rights and I'm now going to take a nap

 

Clint @hawkeye

lmao we both know u havent slept in 12 days

 

Daredevil @daredevil

I'm coming over to bed-stuy and I'm going to Strangle You

 

Clint @hawkeye

bold of you to assume i can be killed

 

Daredevil @daredevil

me, stoic: I'm literally shaking and crying right now

you, dumb and gay: lmao same

 

 

 

nat @blackwidow

Bucky made a pie for Clint and then threw it in Sam's face. 

 

nat @blackwidow

Sam is now trying to remove cinnamon from his sinuses, unsuccessfully

 

James @JBBarnes

I did Nothing Wrong

 

Loki @snakeperson

bitch tf

 

James @JBBarnes

didn't you like,,,, stab Thor once

 

Loki @snakeperson

12 times. ur point??

 

thor @godofthunder

You Put Cinnamon Up Son Of Wil's Nose

 

James @JBBarnes

ya lmao

 

nat @blackwidow

God I wish it was legal to kill people in America

 

 

 

JJJ @JamesonNews

BREAKING NEWS: SPIDERMAN CAUGHT ALLEGEDLY KIDNAPPING A 13-YEAR-OLD GIRL

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

I was literally THERE and he SAVED HER

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

SPIDER-MAN IS A HERO. NOTHING YOU OR YOUR HITLER STACHE CAN DO WILL EVER CHANGE THAT

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

oh my god thank you so much

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

I am literally so angry I'm gonna make a callout thread hold on kiddo

 

 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

Callout thread for J. Jonah Jameson: 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

He sensors the media to the point where nothing is correct, and he pushes hate propaganda through the media about Spider-Man

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

he's a KNOWN HOMOPHOBE AND TRANSPHOBE, and continually claims Spider-Man is committing a crime, despite the fact that Spidey is a registered part-time Avenger

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

He has a Hitler moustache, which to a WW2 vet, is a literal slap in the face, despite his claims of being a fan of mine. 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

He also, according to SHIELD, has been arrested MULTIPLE TIMES on accounts of domestic abuse and alcohol abuse. 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

He also openly criticises LGBT people and Vigilantes for "not fitting in." He once published an article about how hitting your kid would prevent them from being gay, and how it improved his relationship with his son. (It didn't.)

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

He also abuses his employees and underpays them. My friends at Nelson, Murdock, and Page have gotten so many cases where he forced them to do dangerous things AGAINST THEIR CONTRACTS in order to get "authentic" pictures of some of the Avengers fights

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

He has said vaguely racist things against the Black Spiderman, who ironically, under his mask, is black and Puerto-Rican. He also supports deporting foreign language-speaking and/or non-white immigrants, which I am one

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

I'm an Irish immigrant, and Natasha and Bucky are Russian immigrants, and Wanda and Pietro are Sokovokian. Tony is half Japanese, Thor, Loki, and Valkerie aren't even human, and Blindspot is a Chinese immigrant. 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

oh, yeah. Carol is like half-alien or something? I uh, fell asleep reading her file last night. I'll finish it tonight. Oh! Midnight Angel is half human, but he was born in like Hell or smth and T'Challa and Shuri are WAKANDAN

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

anyways, a lot of the people you look up to are marginalised members of society, and Jameson wants to take them all out. He's cruel and hateful, and should not be around anyone else. 

 

Flora @Faunea

Holy crap! I didn't know this about him! I thought he was just a jerk who hated spidey!

 

nat @blackwidow

As much as I, a Russian Immigrant, try to stay out of America politics for obvious reasons, I have to agree that Steve is right. 

 

Cloak @Cloak 

Don't let nationalism and racism promoted by the media blind you. 

 

Dagger @Dagger

THIS

 

Tony Stark @TStark

We're all different, but we're all human. The second you stoop to bigotry and hatred is when you become less than human. I'm not a very empathetic person, I'll admit, but it still hurts me to see people suffering. That's why I became Iron Man. To fight for others. 

 

 

 

 

 

Miles @Morales

my favs are so inspiring I'm literally SHAKING with excitement

 

Miles @Morales

Mi Mama wanted me to say on here that she's proud to be a Puerto Rican of 30 years and that an America that works together is the kind she's proud of

 

 

 

 

Midnight Angel @midnightangel

I'm what happens when your mum becomes a monsterfucker

 

Laura Kinney @Wolverine2

*Prays* 

 

Gabby Kinney @GKinney

*pours holy water on Laura*

 

Midnight Angel @midnightangel 

*a congregation gathers to pray for me*

 

Logan @Wolverine

I hate all of you

 

 

 

 

Pepper Potts @VirginiaPotts

Nat forgot how to speak in English for a second and screamed "Что за черт" for like 30 seconds I'm laughing so hard

 

nat @blackwidow

When you were learning Spanish and forgot how to speak English you did the same thing shut up

 

Casey @BeholdmyRobes

Sometimes I forget English words and find myself thinking of my car as "la voiture" so hey

 

Aleanea @GingerBitch

I tried to tell my husband that it was almost time to get our son from the bus stop and said Tá sé beagnach am ár mac a fháil and he almost had an aneurism

 

Clint @hawkeye

Matt asked me what my favourite food is and I said я люблю пиццу without thinking and he straight up kicked me in the shin

 

Deina @21times10

I was really tired and uni and said sono così stanco out loud and my prof started wheezing

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

I accidentally signed "horny" to Clint instead of "hungry" and he shot me

 

Okoye @Okoye

one of these is not like the other

 

 

 

Max with 69 x's @SombraLunaArt

it's so nice seeing people who deserve to be happy not have to mind the hardships they would be facing 

 

Max with 69 x's @SombraLunaArt

though somewhere they may be dying, starving, or fighting, just for a minute, in this bubble, isn't it nice? Yes, I'm talking to you, the reader. You read this little fanfiction and for a second, it's like no one got hurt. No one is hurting or betraying anyone. That's how we all wish it was, sure. An alternate timeline that never ends, where no one is aware, but for a second, the fourth wall is broken to speak directly to you. Why? What plot does this serve? Is it simply a whim of the author's? Isn't it a bit ominous? Yes. Perhaps this is a thank-you for reading this fic that I will never end, and a thank you from the bottom of my heart for listening to my rants and convos with my friends that I've turned into a Twitter fan fiction. 

Of course, I couldn't be here right now without the inspiration of pomegranateboy, who made the original fic that inspired this. To the currently 5000 of you who read this story on a beta fanfiction site, thank you. Thank you for taking the time to just  _read._ Thank you for giving me ideas and inspiration and suggestions. Thank you for just existing. 

Of course, this isn't the end. Just a thank you. A momentary lapse in the fourth wall that never quite goes away. The barrier between reality and fiction. Reach out. You can't touch, it can you? It's imaginary, yet so real. It's what holds fiction apart from the real world, what holds my words on a screen rather than me physically speaking to you. It's the magic that lets our heroes play out their lives on a screen, undisturbed, for our entertainment. The laughs, the tears, and the rage we feel when Tony or cap or DD does anything remotely stupid? That's the fourth wall. They don't know how we feel, but sometimes we wish they did. We wish they could live out the worlds we create for them, but the truth is, they can. Fiction may be canon or non-canon, but it is somehow the character that we admire, and it is happening to them, somewhere. So for all of you who have trusted in this particular fourth wall, more will come. Fiction never ends, not really. Thank you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @SombraLunaArt  
> insta: @sombralunaart  
> Tumblr: sombraluna or jack-klines


	10. clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda @ScarletWitch
> 
> TERFS aren't valid lesbians because I said so
> 
>  
> 
> Bronies Suck @CoralAsh
> 
> I would lay down my life for you
> 
>  
> 
> Shuri @Shuri
> 
> happy lesbian day of visibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking superb

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

I think we should all be a little more like Matt

 

Clint @hawkeye

the bitch told me he was gonna vore me if I kept burning the coffee

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

I think we should all be a little more like Matt

 

 

 

Okoye @Okoye

I hate getting on Twitter but I'll get on here to say that @virginiapotts sneezed so hard she woke herself up

 

nat @blackwidow

PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE IT ON SNAPCHAT

 

Okoye @Okoye

Of course, I do. I'm sending it as we speak.

 

 

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

I took off my binder and my whole back cracked

 

Peter @peteparker

me too

 

Quentin "Phoenix" Quire @KidOmega

me too,,,,, 

 

peter @peteparker

*squints*

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

im going to peel you like a grape

 

 

 

 

Quentin "Phoenix" Quire @KidOmega

Laura said she'd shave my head with her claws while I sleep <3

 

Laura Kinney @Wolverine2

Yeah because you convinced me psychically to bleach my hair

 

Quentin "Phoenix" Quire @KidOmega

YOU LOOK AMAZING

 

Laura Kinney @Wolverine2

imagine: me, as wolverine, beating the shit outta some guys. One of the guys notices my hair and he's like "oh cool highlights"  
everyone stares in awe. they are charmed. 

 

Quentin "Phoenix" Quire @KidOmega

bitch you didn't even know how to take care of your hair for like 18 years

 

Laura Kinney @Wolverine2

you've got a pink mowhawk

 

Evan Sabahnur @Genesis

ur point? 

 

Laura Kinney @Wolverine2

shit ur right

 

 

 

 

 

Neena @Domino

Wade just snorted so much coke, love that for him

 

nat @blackwidow

Someday, something about him will surprise me

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

Dont do drugs

 

 

 

 

 

Sam Wilson @falcon

Clint's dog makes living with Bucky bearable

 

Clint @hawkeye

love him

 

!!!! @dirkantirights

bucky or your dog

 

Clint @hawkeye

sounds like someone doesn't read my 3 am posts about my dog

 

 

 

 

Karen @KarenPage

Foggy woke me up just to call me and say "Matt soft" and then hang up

 

Karen @KarenPage

He sent me a pic of Matt sleeping with Lucky I am very proud

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

I Am A Professional Adult Lawyer I Swear

 

 

 

 

Daredevil @daredevil

Literally no one: 

Wilson Fisk: When I Was A Boy

 

Spider-Man @actuallyspiderman

spill that tea sis,,,,,

 

 

 

Wanda @ScarletWitch

TERFS aren't valid lesbians because I said so

 

Bronies Suck @CoralAsh

I would lay down my life for you

 

Shuri @Shuri

happy lesbian day of visibility

 

 

 

 

T'Challa @TChalla

I genuinely cannot believe people believe Wakanda doesn't have gay rights because it's an African country. We have always had gay rights.

 

nat @blackwidow

Ugh what a legend

 

James @JBBarnes

Yes! King!!

 

T'Challa @TChalla

Thanks

 

 

 

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

Love My Boyf

 

Jane @BlueQueen

disgusting

 

J @calzones

Mal said gay rights

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

SILLY STRING IS JUST CLOWN CUM

 

Thor @godofthunder

I TRUSTED YOU

 

Clint @hawkeye

lmao loser

 

 

 

 

clown @MidnightAngel

I have an important announcement to make

 

clown @MidnightAngel

I love dogs

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy day of birth to every single lesbian 
> 
> twitter and insta: @sombralunaart
> 
> tumblr: sombraluna
> 
> beat me with a stick


	11. Innit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAQ for characters of the story but with comic canon because I said so
> 
> (leave questions or suggestions or quotes in the comments)

Carol Danvers @Cap.Marvel

Steve and Tony are dumbasses and I love them

 

Tony Stark @TStark

Carol I would lay down my life for you

 

Clint @hawkeye

you said that to my dog yesterday when he licked your face

 

Tony Stark @TStark

I Stand By My Words

 

 

 

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

Thor spent 20 minutes today excitedly petting Clint's dog 

 

Thor @godofthunder

He Is The Best Dog Ever

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

I'm so in love with you

 

 

 

 

 

James @JBBbarnes

I would give my left arm for a plum right now

 

Clown @midnightangel

i would give my wings for one cheezit right now

 

Thor @godofthunder

I don't have an eye

 

 

 

 

Clown @midnightangel

Honestly, the most I do on this twitter acc is answer questions about being trans and whether or not im an avenger

 

Clown @midnightangel

we live in a society where knowing what's in someone's pants is more important than letting them have privacy

 

Clown @midnightangel

So, for the sake of having a semblance of privacy that doesn't involve revealing who I Really Am, I'm gonna make an FAQ

 

Clown @midnightangel

Q: are you really trans?

A: yes.

 

Clown @midnightangel

Q: Have you had any surgeries or HRT? 

A: I'm on T and I performed my own top surgery 10 minutes after finding out I had a healing factor

 

Clown @midnightangel

Q: Are you an avenger? 

A: no but I work with them whenever they need someone who can get possessed by an 18th-century ghost

 

Clown @midnightangel

Q: Is that picture of you and spider-man kissing at Pride real?

A: no? I've literally never gone to pride in costume

 

Clown @midnightangel

Q: how old are you

A: Same age as Spidey

 

Clown @midnightangel

Q: Do you work for Stark Industries?

A: No because I tried to teach the Hulk to dab

 

Clown @midnightangel

Q: Are you human? 

A: Nah lmao

 

Clown @midnightangel

Q: What's your "tragic" backstory?

A: ;)

 

Clown @midnightangel

Q: why Midnight Angel?

A: My dad trained me to be an assassin and used that name for me, so I thought if I could make it associated with doing good then maybe I'd like it again.

 

Clown @midnightangel

There were like 60 questions that Deadpool asked and all of them were challenging me to a regeneration battle

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

ANSWER ME COWARD

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

Malachi told me to do the QnA thing I hate him

 

Clint @hawkeye

Q: What's your real name?

A: SIGH. Clint Barton. You know, purple arrow dude? 

 

Clint @hawkeye

Q: You look like Iron Fist

A: I'm hotter.

 

Clint @hawkeye

Q: what's it like being an Avenger?

A: I woke up with like 30 bruises and 3 broken bones so pretty swell

 

Clint @hawkeye

Q: DOG PICS

A: i made an account specifically for pictures of dogs (mostly mine) and its @hawkdogs

 

Clint @hawkeye

Q: gay??

A: ya lmao

 

Clint @hawkeye

@blackwidow @JBBarnes I cant believe u guys dont follow my dog pics account

 

 

 

 

peter @peteparker

highschool is wild. some kid walked past me yelling that Hitler did nothing wrong while holding a "stomp out racists" sign

 

peter @peteparker

List of things this kid has done: 

  * Cartwheeled through the halls
  * ate an entire wheel of cheese in AP lit class
  * beat up a teacher for trying to molest another student
  * Shot his friend with a crossbow



 

MJ @ladybossjr

  * punched nazis
  * brought 18 APPLES INTO CLASS AND ATE THEM
  * skateboarded down the stairs



 

peter @peteparker

  * dyed his hair pink because someone called him gay



 

Jane @ghostygurl

Hold on, if he's a liberal, why'd he yell that stuff about Hitler? 

 

Peter @peteparker

to make fun of Nazis

 

MJ @ladybossjr

his twitter is @corneas and he commits actions of dubious legality

 

Jace @corneas

it's not breaking and entering if you live there

 

 

 

Spider-Man @actuallyspiderman

crime is homophobic

 

lance @blueboii

I can't believe Spider-Man just ended all crime forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harass me online
> 
> twitter and insta: @sombralunaart  
> tumblr: sombraluna


	12. formula one racehorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riri @ironheart
> 
> who let Malachi have my number
> 
>  
> 
> Tony Stark @TStark
> 
> First of all, how do you know it's him? 
> 
>  
> 
> Riri @ironheart
> 
> he texted me a picture of Shrek and said "I showed you my swamp please respond" 
> 
>  
> 
> peter @peteparker
> 
> HE STOLE MY JOKE
> 
>  
> 
> Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera
> 
> You blocked me on Facebook :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy mothers day

Wanda @ScarletWitch

It is weird, to say the least having social media

 

Pietro @Quicksilver

Bruh

 

Laura Kinney @Wolverine2

I get the feeling but saying the stupid shit that I think of at 3 am is also liberating

 

Wanda @ScarletWitch

Youre absolutely right

 

 

 

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

Thor walked over to me, kissed the top of my head, and said they love how green looks on me and then went back to sleep

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

I love my boyfriend

 

 

 

Peter @peteparker

Ned told me he's literally never seen a single Supernatural episode how do I react

 

Quentin "Phoenix" Quire @KidOmega

With Joy

 

Katey @Kateykatbar

Pain

 

Ilya @Succors

bread

 

 

 

 

Tony Stark @TStark

Clop clop clop clop! You hear that? That's the sound of my formula one thoroughbred racehorse. *slaps horses ass* yee haw!!!

 

Pepper @VirginiaPotts

I'm genuinely scared for my life

 

Tony Stark @TStark

Good.

 

Rhodey @JimRhodes

We spent thousands of years evolving for this tweet, ladies and gentlemen. 

 

James @JBBarnes

WE SURE DID *salutes* 

 

 

 

 

 

MJ @ladybossjr

Shuri just called me to ask if "All-Star" is appropriate to play at her funeral

 

Shuri @Shuri 

IS IT??

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

oh absolutely

 

 

 

 

Peter @peteparker

Miles quietly asked me today if I wanted to help him paint a mural for his school I am SOBBING

 

Peter @peteparker

Miles is my friend who's in middle school and he's so sweet and good at art

 

peter @peteparker

what a legend

 

 Miles @milesmorales

<3

 

 

 

 

Riri @ironheart

who let Malachi have my number

 

Tony Stark @TStark

First of all, how do you know it's him? 

 

Riri @ironheart

he texted me a picture of Shrek and said "I showed you my swamp please respond" 

 

peter @peteparker

HE STOLE MY JOKE

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

You blocked me on Facebook :(

 

 

 

 

Daredevil @daredevil

@hawkeye looks like a rejected Ken Doll

 

nat @blackwidow 

OK THIS MADE ME LAUGH

 

Daredevil @daredevil

great now back to being unfunny

 

 

 

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

Matt just groaned loudly: "God made me a bisexual mess for THIS??"

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

@hawkeye what did you do

 

Clint @hawkeye

I showed him a picture of my dog, only to remember too late that he's blind

 

Karen @KarenPage

I Love My Friends

 

 

 

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

In the span of the past six hours I have succeeded in doing absolutely nothing

 

 

 

 

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

sometimes I forget I have a horrible cancerous skin condition and I think that's very sexy of me

 

Neena @DOMINO

 

 

 

 

 

Midnight Angel @Lunian

changed my name guys sorry

 

Sam Wilson @falcon

oh thank god

 

Midnight Angel @Lunian

silence, falcon

 

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

norwegian cat and gay cat: mjau

 

Tony Stark @TStark

WHY IS THIS SO FUNNYRJRRJGJDJSGJDSKG

 

Clint @hawkeye

time to get a watch

 

nat @blackwidow

oh no

 

 

 

 

Pietro @Quicksilver

i am but a simple farm boy i tend to my crops

 

Pietro @Quicksilver

i farm all day and all night these crops are my life

 

dirk kinnie @jok3st3r

please stop talking about minecraft

 

Pietro @Quicksilver

absolutely not

 

 

 

daredevil @Daredevil

happy mothers day to my mother who doesn't exist

 

James @JBBarnes

F

 

T'Challa @TChalla

F

 

thor @godofthunder

F

 

Tony Stark @TStark

F

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point u should already be following me
> 
> insta and twitter: @sombralunaart
> 
> tumblr: sombraluna
> 
> podcast: the Foreskin Cast


	13. 8000 READS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter @peteparker
> 
> jesus walked so naruto could run
> 
>  
> 
> Shuri @Shuri
> 
> Words Cannot Describe How Much I Hate This
> 
>  
> 
> peter @peteparker
> 
> your brother wears crocs unironically shut up

Violet @VSpark

I accidentally teleported to texas oops

 

daredevil @daredevil

this is why we can't have nice things

 

 

 

 

peter @peteparker

jesus walked so naruto could run

 

Shuri @Shuri

Words Cannot Describe How Much I Hate This

 

peter @peteparker

your brother wears crocs unironically shut up

 

 

 

 

Evan @Genesis

no one: 

me: is pumpernickel a good name for a horse

 

Laura @Wolverine2

dont horses have human teeth

 

Evan @Genesis

please stop ruining my life laura this is important to me

 

 

 

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

if you dont get arrested on a field trip then its not worth it

 

nat @blackwidow

spill the tea

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

road turbulence

 

Clint @hawkeye

W H A T

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

our bus driver did a 5 point turn on a one-way highway and then the cops pulled us over as one does

 

Lance @blueboii

i hate this whole thread

 

 

 

 

Jakey jakes @gyllenhaals

being illiterate has caused me many problems in my life. For example, I cannot read.

 

Ry-Ry @reynolds

being stupid has caused me many problems in my life. For example, I am dumb.

 

James @JBBarnes

being gay has caused me many problems in my life. For example, I am attracted to men. 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

IM SORRY I BURNT YOUR TOAST

 

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

Just saw an old rich man in a white 3 piece suit, standing on a yacht, smoking a PHAT cigar

 

Lunian @Lunian

we should dunk on the rich

 

Tony Stark @TStark

?????

 

Lunian @Lunian 

I Stand By What I Said

 

peter @peteparker

sorry mr stark i agree with him

 

Lunian @Lunian 

can i get an F in the chat for tony stark

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

Malachi finally taught the hulk to dab :(

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

please tell me you're talking about arts and crafts

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

God I Wish

 

 

 

 

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

how the fuck did this fic get 8000 reads 

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

i know no one knows what im talking about but thats SO COOL

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

chimichanga time to celebrate

 

max with 69 x's @SombraLunaArt

bro you cant just tell them

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

shhhh ;)

 

 

 

 

 

thor @godofthunder

I Have Never Been Tired Ever.

 

thor @godofthunder

Through My Veins Flows Lightning And The Power Of Gods

 

thor @godofthunder

I Am Mighty

 

thor @godofthunder

just woke up from a 6-hour nap :/

 

 

 

 

 

Ned @guyinchair

Peter: do you guys think it's gonna rain today

MJ: we are standing IN THE RAIN

Peter: I'm sorry I don't speak nerd

 

Float @yourBOAT

IM CACKLING

 

Jesus @Nic4aqua

ladies and gentlemen welcome to high school

 

 

 

 

Shiro @scarboii

my brother just woke up from his nap and asked me if I can dye my hair because I look like an e-boy

 

Keith @redboy

dye ur fuckigngn hair

 

nat @blackwidow

dye your hair

 

Lance @blueboii

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

croissant @journal_ism

things are heating up in the Takashi's hair fandom

 

 

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

matt is so soft i love him

 

Clint @hawkeye

i amn just a creacher,,,,, i canot change this

 

Clint @hawkeye

holy shit im in love with him

 

Clint @hawkeye

HOLY FUGJVING SHIT BRO I M I N LOVE WITH BOY 

 

Clint @hawkeye

HE BOUGHT ME THAI FOOD IM LOVE HIMN OH GOD

 

Clint @hawkeye

i have now re-evaluated all of my life choices and have decided that i am now going to never tell him ever

 

Bobbi @Mockingbird

Don't fuck it up  <3

 

Clint @hawkeye

watch me fuck it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god???? thank you guys for 8000 READS HOLY CRAP 
> 
> make fun of me:  
> insta and twitter: @sombralunaart  
> tumblr: sombraluna


	14. evolving is illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera
> 
> B R U H ?
> 
>  
> 
> Clint @hawkeye
> 
> evolving is illegal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go read daredevil please

bi babe @bibabe

20 bucks says Tony Stark has gotten stabbed before

 

Tony Stark @TStark

*nods sagely* Perhaps

 

Plant King @PlantKing

just say ur a disaster and move on

 

eli @lapis

we stan one (1) man

 

Tony Stark @TStark

oh no standards

 

 

 

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

god i wish i was a parody account how cool would that be

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

just stopped a guy in a thor costume from mugging a pregnant woman love that for me

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

aksjdfhdsk PEPPER JUST CALLED ME

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

she called to tell me she's proud of me im going to die happy now

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

@PepperPotts ily

 

Pepper @PepperPotts

<3

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

also i love @MariaHill @scarletwitch @blackwidow @SheHulk @Cap.Marvel @Shuri @Okoye  @snakeperson @meangreen @meanblue and @Nakia 

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

i couldnt fit riri on so ily @ironheart

 

harley @potatogun

include me on here coward

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

absolutely not

 

Vision @thevision

I believe you have just been Roasted

 

 

 

Stephen @StrangeMD

whenever I miss being able to save lives in neuroscience, I remind myself that being Sorcerer Supreme is SICK

 

Sam Wilson @falcon

I Regret Reading This

 

 

 

 

peter @peteparker

MJ just slammed open a door and asked why my finsta is comedy gold

 

mj @ladybossjr

you still havent answered man i gotta know

 

 

 

 

Tony Stark @TStark

scott is the biggest dumbass ever im gay

 

AntMan @scottlang

you say that as if quill isn't dumber than me

 

Quill @starlord

I RESENT THAT

 

AntMan @scottlang

holy shit youre back on earth oh my god

 

Tony Stark @TStark

I Am Only Attracted To Dumbasses

 

Gamora @meangreen

quill is MY dumbass

 

Quill @starlord

I think I'm in love

 

 

 

 

 

Nebula @meanblue

I find myself surprisingly enjoying spending time with the small parker boy

 

peter @peteparker

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

Tony Stark @TStark

DO NOT TEACH HIM TO BREAK NECKS PLEASE

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

yeah thats my job

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

teach me how teach me how teach me how

 

Alex Fierro @lokibutbetter

how do you know deadpool

 

peter @peteparker

through spider-man

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

we all know him through spider-man 

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

it's become a real problem

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

B R U H ?

 

Clint @hawkeye

evolving is illegal

 

 

 

 

j @fatnerdman

am i the. only one who

 

Pietro @Quicksilver

yeah

 

j @fatnerman

shit

 

 

 

 

StarsOfHope @vappyboy

new concept: @peteparker stops tweeting about cheesy bread

 

peter @peteparker

absolutely not

 

peter @peteparker

it is physically impossible for me to stop thinking about cheesy bread at any given moment

 

shane @bombshell

Cheesy Bread Rights

 

peter @peteparker

speaking of which anyone got some cheesy bread

 

 

 

 

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

being verified means i can say fuck officially

 

Tony Stark @TStark

oh god oh no oh god

  

 

 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

YALL THE US ARMY PLAYED THEMSELVES 

 

falcon @samwilson

me, an actual vet with PTSD reading the threads: yeah that's about right

 

Carol @Cap.Marvel

the army fucks over their recruits and then acts as if it's valiant

 

James @JBBarnes

I STILL haven't gotten any payment from my service and I've barely gotten recognition

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

I'm goddamn Captain America and when I say the army is hell, I mean it

 

falcon @samwilson

I wake up in the middle of the night to vomit because often times all I can see are my friends dying

 

Nick Fury @NicholasFury

I... and this is hard to admit... often find myself being actively cruel in order to lessen the trauma of getting attached

 

Rhodey @jimrhodes

I'm paralyzed mostly from the waist down and I get absolutely no recognition or aid for being a veteran.

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

I know im a dishonourable discharge n shit but like bruh

 

 

 

 

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

nate is very sexy but also i would fuck hawkeye without a second thought

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

heres the link to my extensive fanfic about me and him where i have a "i <3 hawkeye" van [archiveofourown.org/works/hawkeyeandme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

 

Clint @hawkeye

bruh

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

jk im referencing secret avengers

 

Clint @hawkeye

whats that

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

oh YEAH they erased your memories haha oops

 

peter @peteparker

this whole thread is a disaster

 

 

 

 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

I am upset that i had to watch 8 seasons of supernatural and NO DESTIEL

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

PLEASE tell me that they fall in love sometime between the ninth and fourteenth seasons

 

James @JBBarnes

buddy

 

James @JBBarnes

baby

 

James @JBBarnes 

love of my life

 

James @JBBarnes

please stop live tweeting you spn experiences while taking a piss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miles doesn't have a spider-man @ or account because he's not spidey yet and I am NOT letting this universe be the one where Peter has to die first
> 
> send suggestions, bad jokes, or hot takes on my socials  
> twitter and insta: @sombralunaart (im usually making bad jokes or drawing winterhawk fanart)  
> tumblr: sombraluna (i talk about my boyfriend in the tags of posts and reblog things i find funny)


	15. It's Pride and I am READY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just realized about half of u dont know im a guy lmao

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

I keep thinking about the time my 8th grade math teacher rickrolled me

 

peter @peteparker

WHAT

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

Twas the midst of the Yanny/Laurel debate, and he played a clip, but at the end...

 

Perry @the_PLATypus

did he rickroll you

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

HE RICKROLLED ME

 

 

 

 

 

 

max with 69 x's @sombralunaart

ok ok ill answer your questions

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

careful they might ask stupid questions

 

max with 69 x's @sombralunaart

they can only ask me stupid questions on tumblr

 

drew @folykl

idk thats a lot of power

 

max with 69 x's @sombralunaart

silence kinnie

 

 

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

@Lunian made me tea today and Kate walks in and asks "ooh are we having tea?" and we both go at the same time "we?" 

 

Lunian @Lunian

it was a Moment and it's over now

 

Clint @hawkeye

youre so much nicer as your alter ego

 

Lunian @Lunian

you were so much smarter when you weren't pretending to be dumb

 

Tony Stark @TStark

I JUST WITNESSED A MURDER

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

mister stark, can i lower the casket?

 

Clint @hawkeye

which one of you is gonna fortnite dance on my grave

 

nat @blackwidow

Me, obviously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

OH BOY IT'S PRIDE

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

to celebrate pride, here are some things you should know. 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

Pride is actually a rebellion against police brutality against LGBTQ people and was started by Marsha P. Johnson, a black trans woman.

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

The riot was started at Stonewall Inn, a bar where Marsha regularly performed. The police conducted a violent raid, which was common for the time, to which sources begin to conflict. 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

Some say Johnson threw a shot glass, inspiring a riot, which was known as the Shot Glass Heard Around The World. Others say Johnson pulled a BRICK out of her purse and smashed the windshield of a cop car

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

Some say that she just started screaming and fighting back. Anyways, whichever one is correct, Marsha P. Johnson began Pride and cops do NOT belong at pride. Never forget your culture, LGBT youth of today. Fight for your rights, and don't back down. 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

the ONLY cops I accept are the 2 french cops in National Treasure 2

 

 

 

peter @peteparker

accidentally said "rise up" in my speech today and outed myself as a gamer

 

peter @peteparker

I deserve this

 

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

happy pride im demirom bi (but i mostly prefer men) and my boyfriend is bi

 

nat @blackwidow 

happy pride im also bi

 

Tony Stark @TStark

Happy Pride I am a pansexual trans man

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

Happy pride!!!!!!!!! I'm a bi trans guy!!

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

Happy Pride!!! I'm a bisexual trans man as well!!!

 

James @JBBarnes

I'm gay

 

Virginia Potts @PepperPotts

I'm a Lesbian trans woman!!!

 

Okoye @Okoye

I am Bisexual.

 

T'Challa @TChalla

I am Pansexual, and the King of a Wonderous nation.

 

Shuri @Shuri

am lesbian

 

thor @godofthunder

I define myself as nonbinary and Queer!!!

 

Quill @starlord

I'm Bi, duh!!

 

Gamora @meangreen

I am also bi

 

Nebula @meanblue

I am a lesbian and so is my girlfriend Mantis!!! (@sweetiebug)

 

Rhodey @JimRhodes

I am on the spectrum, but I don't usually define myself with a word

 

Carol @Cap.Marvel

I'm bi, but dating a man even though I usually prefer women. Remember, bi ppl in het relationships are valid!!

 

venom @wervenom

I (the host) am bi and trans, and V is nonbinary and pan!!!!

 

stephen @strangemd

I am gay

 

riri @ironheart

I'm an ace trans girl and I'm not really sure of my romantic orientation

 

mj @ladybossjr

I'm bi lmao

 

harley @potatogun

questioning

 

ned @gitc

gay!!!!!

 

Wanda @ScarletWitch

Lesbian

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

im pan and proud

 

Loki @snakeperson

I am Genderfluid and Pansexual.

 

Pietro @Quicksilver

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 

Lunian @Lunian 

I am a gay-ace trans man

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

I'm bisexual

 

Brunhilde @Valkyrie

YALL KNOW IM BI

 

Scott @scottlang

I'm pansexual, and I never really mention it!!

 

falcon @samwilson

Here And Queer 

 

Daredevil @daredevil

I'm bisexual and ready to beat up homophobes

 

M'Baku @MBaku

I am gay. That is the correct term, right?

 

Quentin "Phoenix" Quire @KidOmega

BI AND TRANS 

 

Evan Sabahnur @Genesis

I am gay

 

 

 

 

 

ned @gitc

peter ate all my cookies so if anyone wants a boyfriend you can have him

 

peter @peteparker

ned noooooooooo :(

 

peter @peteparker

you know I'm a slut for chocolate chips :(

 

ned @gitc

Then Perish

 

 

 

 

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

Karen's asleep! Quick, post Game of Thrones Spoilers!

 

Karen @KarenPage

NO DON'T

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

HOLY SHIT HOW DID YOU DO THAT

 

Karen @KarenPage

I haven't slept in like 3 years 

 

 

 

 

Daredevil @daredevil

vague tweeting about Frank Castle to fucking dunk on him

 

Blindspot @Blindspot_Official

Frank just texted me to ask that you stop

 

Daredevil @daredevil

he doesn't even have a twitter he doesn't get rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll answer questions next update, so ask them in the comments
> 
> insta and twitter: @sombralunaart  
> tumblr: sombraluna


	16. GO TO SLEEP MATTHEW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen @KarenPage
> 
> THIS JUST IN: Daredevil Is An Idiot
> 
>  
> 
> Daredevil @daredevil
> 
> >:(
> 
>  
> 
> Karen @KarenPage
> 
> Even the Devil of Hell's Kitchen deserves a nap
> 
>  
> 
> Daredevil @daredevil
> 
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @netflix i just want daredevil back come and fight me

Daredevil @daredevil

hold on mom ill call you back I gotta go fight The Hand 

 

Jonah @TheWhale

do you actually have a mom

 

Daredevil @daredevil

unlock my tragic backstory and find out

 

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

Bucky just lost his mind when he saw me shoot a bow with my feet as if i wasnt raised in a circus

 

Karma @AssAssinClass

wait... Who's bucky? 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

bro this is so ironic bro

 

James @JBBarnes

me lmao but only my friends call me bucky and everyone else calls me James

 

 

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

i love my boyfriend so much

 

Clint @hawkeye

i get the BIGGEST grin on my face literally every time i see him holy fuck

 

Clint @hawkeye

hes just so soft and could also kill me and id let him stab me

 

Daredevil @daredevil

sir could you stop being soft on main

 

Clint @hawkeye

absolutely not

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

20 bucks and I'll arm wrestle thor

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

I lost to thor

 

thor @godofthunder

HAHA!!!!

 

Lunian @Lunian

I also lost to Thor

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

I lost to Thor but they and hulk are tied.

 

Clint @hawkeye

ok im a fucking dunce but even i know not to arm wrestle thor

 

thor @godofthunder

come HERE, TINY HUMAN

 

Clint @hawkeye

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

nat @blackwidow 

woke up to Deadpool sitting in the corner of my room reading "to kill a Mockingbird" 

 

nat @blackwidow

this is the 6th time this week he's done it

 

nat @blackwidow

oh he made cake!!!!!!!!! nvm this is ok

 

 

 

 

Lunian @Lunian

people wanna know my secret identity so ill give u a hint: i play the flute

 

JJ @Cro22edBun2

that could be literally anyone

 

bi babe @bibabe

a serial killer... 

 

Palm @Oils

incel

 

Isla @fatherman

legend

 

Lunian @Lunian

please stop dunking on me at least i dont play the clarinet or trumpet

 

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

every time i see will smiths blue face i am undeniably aroused

 

falcon @samwilson

Clint, I know this is a shitpost but PLEASE stop talking

 

Clint @hawkeye

im in too deep now

 

 

 

 

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

transphobes get SHOT

 

Jericho @BreakemDown

transgenders aren't even people!!!

 

Jericho @BreakemDown

hOLY SHIT AN ANVIL JUST FELL FROM THE SKY

 

max with 69 x's @SombraLunaArt

thats what you get for being a dick

 

bi babe @bibabe

holy shit are you a mutant

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

actually IM the mutant

 

max with 69 x's @SombraLunaArt

im just the author of this fic bro

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

hes also the guy who made the Foreskin Cast

 

max with 69 x's @SombraLunaArt

shhh we dont talk about that

 

 

 

 

 

Laura Kinney @Wolverine2

bullying Quentin Quire

 

Quentin "Phoenix" Quire @KidOmega

I could crush you. I could make you go insane. I am an Omega Level Mutant.

 

Laura Kinney @Wolverine2

talk to me when you get taller than me

 

Quentin "Phoenix" Quire @KidOmega

:(((((

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel @amporas

BRENNAN WILLIAMS WENT TO CLOWN SCHOOL???

 

max with 69 x's @SombraLunaArt

bro it be like that

 

 

 

 

 

peter @peteparker

my friend just made the Minecraft villager noise when he became mildly inconvenienced

 

MJ @ladybossjr

hmmm

 

Ned @GITC

hrmm

 

Tony Stark @TStark

hrm

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

hrm

 

Clint @hawkeye

hrm

 

Rhodey @jimrhodes

hrm

 

nat @blackwidow

hrm

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daredevil @daredevil

sleep is for the weak which is why I mixed Redbull, coffee, and alcohol into a gallon jug and drank it

 

Daredevil @daredevil

I think I am hallucinating

 

Daredevil @daredevil

I can't feel my hands

 

Clint @hawkeye

dude, you just stopped a bank robbery, got shot, didn't even FLINCH, and left

 

Daredevil @daredevil

oh so THAT'S where I got the gunshot wound

 

 

 

 

 

Karen @KarenPage

THIS JUST IN: Daredevil Is An Idiot

 

Daredevil @daredevil

>:(

 

Karen @KarenPage

Even the Devil of Hell's Kitchen deserves a nap

 

Daredevil @daredevil

:)

 

 

 

 

 

Wanda @ScarletWitch

Pietro, a known slut: do you think the hulk would choke me if he got mad enough? 

 

Loki @snakeperson

I ghostwrote this tweet

 

Pietro @Quicksilver

I said this in real life though?

 

Loki @snakeperson

no kin doubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both winterhawk and hawkdevil? devilhawk? are good ships 
> 
> twitter and insta: @sombralunaart  
> tumblr: sombraluna  
> curiouscat: sombralunaart  
> please interact with me i am so bored


	17. Yet ANOTHER Installment Into Steve's SPN Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers @Cap.America
> 
> jack kline, eating cereal: now THIS is the epitome of human evolution
> 
>  
> 
> Steve Rogers @Cap.America
> 
> HE IS JUST A BABY WHY WOULD YOU HURT HIM LIKE THIS
> 
>  
> 
> Steve Rogers @Cap.America
> 
> dean needs to get his head out of his ASS and stop being so repressed
> 
>  
> 
> Tony Stark @TStark
> 
> ngl steve is typing these things in the shower im so scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys somehow got me to 105 followers on twitter holy crap

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

boutta go feral and destroy this whole town

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

nvm i got titties and my dysphoria holds me back

 

peter @peteparker

tea, but why

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

stilt man really just gets to be 12 feet tall and im a measly 5 foot eight

 

 

 

 

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

daredevil is a bottom and i dont care who knows this

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

he called me a fetus :(

 

Daredevil @daredevil

not my fault youre like 10

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

bitch

 

 

 

 

 

Tony Stark @TStark

I'm so soft for my boyfriends

 

James @JBBarnes

you say this like Steve didnt ask why marshmallows couldnt be cooked in a microwave like 10 minutes ago

 

Tony Stark @TStark

melty

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

jack kline, eating cereal: now THIS is the epitome of human evolution

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

HE IS JUST A BABY WHY WOULD YOU HURT HIM LIKE THIS

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

dean needs to get his head out of his ASS and stop being so repressed

 

Tony Stark @TStark

ngl steve is typing these things in the shower im so scared

 

 

 

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

could the green goblin please take a nap im tired and dont want to fight crime

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

who wants to go kick his ass for me

 

Lunian @Lunian

sign me up baby

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

i volunteer as tribute

 

Lunian @Lunian

i retract my previous statement

 

 

 

 

Virginia Potts @PepperPotts

my girlfriends are so soft

 

Okoye @Okoye

we could both kill you

 

Virginia Potts @PepperPotts

Good.

 

 

 

 

Lunian @Lunian

when ppl ask deadpool how he got his scars it's so funny to see his answers

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

i believe i told you that i was half-digested by tigra when she got turned into a giant

 

Lunian @Lunian

you told spidey the true story, minus the important parts, you told Tony that you got burned in hell

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

making fun of ghost rider is fun

 

Lunian @Lunian

aww geez don't make me think of him im pretty sure i have memories of some of his victims floating around in my head

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

oh shit i told clint i was just dedicated to becoming Freddy Krueger

 

Clint @hawkeye

actually you told Kate that

 

falcon @samwilson

you told me I was just too dumb to behold your true beauty

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

So.

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

NO ONE TOLD YOU LIFE WAS GONNA BE THIS WAYYYY

 

Tony Stark @TStark

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

 

 

 

 

 

Norman Osborn @OSCORP

Proud to announce OsCorp's new partnership with Otto Octavius!

 

max with 69 x's @sombralunaart

lmao this isnt gonna end well

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

when will people learn that gene-splicing with different animals is never going to have intended results?

 

max with 69 x's @sombralunaart

;)

 

 

 

 

 

Miles @milesmorales

proud to announce a big change in my life! I finally got born!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna go apeshitt
> 
> insta and twitter: @sombralunaart  
> tumblr: sombraluna  
> steve: rogers


	18. T'Challa's Crocs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunian @Lunian
> 
> T'Challa, i love you, but you wear fucking crocs
> 
>  
> 
> Shuri @Shuri
> 
> i can confirm! he wears socks and sandals too
> 
>  
> 
> T'Challa @TChalla
> 
> can't believe you love your broken white boys more than me, sister
> 
>  
> 
> Shuri @Shuri
> 
> this is what you get for beating me in foot ball

Wanda @ScarletWitch  
Clint told me he wanted a mohawk and Pietro backhanded him so hard i think his hearing aids fell out

 

Pietro @Quicksilver

the evil is no more

 

 

 

 

Tony Stark @TStark

I love saying "I have incurable transgenderism" just to make all these Cis People know that I can't change being trans

 

Tony Stark @TStark

sometimes u gotta just... entertain urself

 

 

 

Daredevil @daredevil

if one more bad guy tries to hit me in the head I will go feral

 

Spider-man @actuallyspiderman

i thought you were already feral

 

Daredevil @daredevil

I will water you like a flower

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

sorry, ladies, I'm about to get fucking watered by the Devil of Hell's Kitchen

 

 

 

 

 

nat @blackwidow

nothing is more satisfying than hitting the woah after taking down a bad guy

 

peter @peteparker

please,,,, i am begging you,,,,,,,,, do not,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

nat @blackwidow

*whips and nae naes on Ultron's corpse* 

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

I have been to hell and it was not as bad as this

 

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

ive taken to sleeping on my couch because I'm too lazy to go upstairs and get into bed 

 

Clint @hawkeye

ive done worse things than this. for example: during the times i stay in Avengers tower i fall asleep in rooms that AREN'T mine

 

James @JBBarnes

he fell asleep on the fucking counter and scared me when i went to eat a bagel at midnight

 

T'Challa @TChalla

I do not care about his weird habits, I just want everyone to know the White Wolf eats BAGELS in the middle of the NIGHT

 

Lunian @Lunian

T'Challa, i love you, but you wear fucking crocs

 

Shuri @Shuri

i can confirm! he wears socks and sandals too

 

T'Challa @TChalla

can't believe you love your broken white boys more than me, sister

 

Shuri @Shuri

this is what you get for beating me in foot ball

 

 

 

 

peter @peteparker

just want everyone to know that Shuri started giggling and whispered; "Shotted in the head, shotted in the head, everyone know Tupac til he got shotted in the head"

 

2pac fan @Cheesey_Mang

but is he alive is the real question

 

Shuri @Shuri

they did two BuzzFeed Unsolved episodes about this and I firmly believe he is dead

 

peter @peteparker

and i firmly believe he is (or was) alive

 

Shuri @Shuri

you believe he and biggie went off to start an illicit homosexual romance you dont get an opinion

 

MJ @ladybossjr

he also believes that demons aren't real, even though one time we both saw Ghost Rider speeding down the road 

 

Shuri @Shuri

guess i gotta go apeshit

 

 

 

that missing sock in your dryer @sombralunaart

 

YES, its 1130 pm. YES, I am sitting on my kitchen floor, my head resting against my fridge. YES, I am eating a singular chicken tender.

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

i wish you were lying

 

that missing sock in your dryer @sombralunaart

no one wishes i was lying more than me, wade

 

 

 

 

that missing sock in your dryer @sombralunaart

oh my god thank you guys so much for getting this fic to OVER 10000 HITS!! OH MY GOD!!!!! I started this fic as a tribute to pomegranateboy's fic, not thinking it would go anywhere, and now I see so many comments and thank-you's and people feeling represented or given a better day by my stupid ramblings, and I just feel so happy. I didn't know projecting onto the Avengers and x-men would make so many people happy, but here we are. Honestly, thank you all for just reading and commenting and interacting with me on a level I never thought would happen. This fic isn't even close to being finished, and I still have so many ideas. So thank you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are allowed to interact with me on my socials!!!!!!! I would really appreciate it even!!!!!!!
> 
> insta and twitter: @ sombralunaart  
> tumblr: sombraluna


	19. Snas.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby
> 
> i love being crazy because every day is like a new adventure that im not prepared for but neither is anyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone wanna share their amazon prime acc with me so i can watch good omens???? ill give it back right after i swear im a very nice person

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

ashamed to come out as percussionist-sexual where I am extremely attracted to percussionists

 

peter @peteparker

bro....... how could u.........

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

I'm sorry 

 

 

 

 

 

Ned @GITC

peter is asleep so im gonna change his phone background to the worst image i can find send pics

 

MJ @ladybossjr

 

Ned @GITC 

hmm perhaps

 

Clint @hawkeye

 

Ned @GITC

compelling

 

Shuri @Shuri

 

Ned @GITC  
Perfect. The ultimate specimen. I shall stare at this image until my eyes blind. I will occularly feast upon this awful sans undertale with human features until time itself ends and space deconstructs

 

peter @peteparker

choke

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

i love being crazy because every day is like a new adventure that im not prepared for but neither is anyone else

 

Lunian @Lunian

please stop calling me out like this

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

bro..................................

 

Lunian @Lunian

bro......................................................

 

 

 

 

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

omw to kill onision, yall want anything??

 

Sam @huntlawyers

his dogs

 

 

 

nat @blackwidow

his basement

 

 

 

 

 

TF3 TIME @21namjoons

existed for a second and got saved from Spot by daredevil shoutout to that horned lad

 

Daredevil @daredevil

*fortnite dancing in the distance* youre welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think dogs are good and nice  
> insta and twitter: @sombralunaart  
> tumblr: sombraluna


	20. Hozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura @Wolverine2
> 
> following the good lord hozier and living in the woods with 12 dogs, my sister, and a plant named jeff
> 
>  
> 
> Logan @Wolverine
> 
> WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. im tired.

Laura @Wolverine2

following the good lord hozier and living in the woods with 12 dogs, my sister, and a plant named jeff

 

Logan @Wolverine

WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

 

 

 

 

 

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

my dream house is a house with only a bed in it. i sleep. minecraft.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

im going to bed and if any of you fuckers wake me up ill cry i guess i didnt plan this out well enough

 

Lunian @Lunian

spidey

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

snzzzzzzzzzz

 

Lunian @Lunian   
SPIDEY

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman   
SNZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 

Lunian @Lunian

I MADE CUPCAKES BRO

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

REAL SHIT?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony Stark @TStark

hanging out with @actuallyspiderman brings a whole new meaning to "bouncing off the walls"

 

Tony Stark @TStark

i thought I was hyper but damn

 

 

 

 

 

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

sleeping in a binder just to feel something

 

 

 

 

that sock you lost in the dryer @sombralunaart

to all my readers, DONT sleep in a chest binder. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daredevil @daredevil

if Wilson fisk doesn't shut up I'm gonna shed a tear guys I'm gonna actually do it

 

Daredevil @daredevil

holy shit Matt Murdock is mayor???????????????????????????????? didn't see that coming

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

of course you didnt

 

Daredevil @daredevil

deleting my twitter suddenly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW ME AND THEN INTERACT WITH ME BECAUSE ALL MY FRIENDS ARE SLEEPING
> 
> insta and twitter: @sombralunaart  
> tumblr: sombraluna


	22. Cap is mad again and i am too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAP IS MAD AGAIN AND I AM TOO YES THIS IS A CAP TWITTER THREAD RANT AND YES YOU SHOULD SUPPORT ALL PETER PARKERS AND READ THE COMICS PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tw for uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> mentions of rape and murder??  
> and also concentration camps???  
> also matt be in the dumpster

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

why do people have to make me angry all the time please just fucking think about your actions, please

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

this is about abortion and the concentration camps in America, btw

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

The Avengers recently raided a fucking concentration camp and released thousands of immigrants and "illegals" who were illegally being held captive

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

I watched my team carry out sobbing children who hadn't bathed IN WEEKS and hadn't seen their parents in longer. I cannot represent a country that claims imprisonment and racism are freedom. 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

I watched government officials open fire on A CHILD, @Lunian, for showing his SHIELD badge and asking entry into the camps. (he's okay, healing factor, but he's pissed.)

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

obviously, the full Avengers team was not there for the mission, as there was a whole off-planet issue I expect Spider-man to cover, but for all you people wondering, being a hero isn't as great as people think it is. 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

there were HUMANS in CAGES, and the whole place smelled of piss. I had to knock out security guards in order to rescue a pregnant teenager who was impregnated by one of the guards and carry her to safety. This violates the GODDAMNED CONSTITUTION!!!

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

I have been shot at, frozen, beaten, almost killed, stabbed, and even cloned, but I am still DISGUSTED by the amount of vile behaviour that this country displays. 

 

Lunian @Lunian

I just woke up from a 12-hour nap and saw this, so to people asking, yeah I work for SHIELD, and yeah I almost blew my cover trying to take down an unconstitutional organisation that killed a girl in my arms because if she gave birth, there would be genetic proof of his raping her. I did not get her name and her family was not in the camp we raided. I know I joke on this platform a lot, but tonight...

 

Lunian @Lunian

...I want you all to mourn for the loss of 42 people that were lost in this camp. 2 security guards, 40 prisoners. Four died in the raid, the others died from police brutality. You want me to pity the government and the cops? Let them into the spaces I've sworn to protect? Yeah right.

 

nat @blackwidow

Speaking on the abortion issue Cap mentioned, about six young girls died in the camp from rape-related childbirth. None were above the age of 18. There were no doctors or abortion chances. Lives were lost because a bunch of old white men get off to children dying. 

 

nat @blackwidow

"Oh sure, let the Russian immigrant talk" Yes! Let me speak!! I am fluent in hundreds of languages and am an assassin who had my body put under hundreds of horrible procedures in order to become a killing machine!!! Bodily autonomy is a RIGHT, not an old white man's privilege. 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

If you think, for one second, that you deserve to have any sort of ownership over a body that is not your own, you are emulating the behaviours of what I fight daily. Criminals. Villians. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

I can't speak on Cap, Black Widow, Falcon, and Lunian's mission because I wasn't there, but I just want everyone to know that I support what they stood for and agree with them. Go vote and stand up for the people who can't, and you can be a hero in a smaller way. <3

 

Oliver @GreenButterflies

i thought you supported the cops?

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

I support people who enforce our laws and keep us safe at night, not racist assholes who whine about black people who haven't even committed any crimes. 

 

Lunian @Lunian

fuck bro you'rei gonna turn all of Brooklyn into decent people if you keep going like this

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

??????

 

Lunian @Lunian

last time you got hurt on an Avengers mission, people literally stood outside all places where tony stark inhabited and yelled at him. people love you, dude

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

im literally crying right now i didnt know about that 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

calling my boyfriend a slut because he keeps leaving lights on in the apartment :(

 

Clint @hawkeye

yes hes blind but he turns the lights ON and then doesnt turn them OFF

 

Clint @hawkeye

me: *enters his apartment*  
matt: i havent paid an electric bill in so long   
me: cool ig lucky i can see in the dark  
matt at my house: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LIGHTSJS

 

Clint @hawkeye

im gonna bully him

 

Matthew @MatthewMurdock

I MADE A TWITTER ACCOUNT JUST TO CALL YOU OUT

 

Clint @hawkeye

OH NO

 

Matthew @MatthewMurdock

CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON SLEEPS ON THE ROOF OF HIS BUILDING IN THE RAIN AND I HAVE TO FIND HIM AND CARRY HIM DOWN

 

Matthew @MatthewMurdock

"I'm a spy. I'm trained to fall asleep in bad places." SHUT UP! Who sleeps in the rain??????????

 

Foggy Nelson @FranklinNelson

you say this, but when you got your first paycheck, the first thing you did was buy silk sheets

 

Clint @hawkeye

Matt and I actually met in a fucking dumpster

 

Matthew @MatthewMurdock

This is slander. Everyone knows I'm too sexy to be in a dumpster.

 

Karen @KarenPage

false

 

Matthew @MatthewMurdock 

god, bless text-to-speech for letting me be harassed by everyone I love.

 

peter @peteparker

i also met matt in a dumpster step up your game bro

 

peter @peteparker

oops wrong account

 

Karen @KarenPage

local teenager finds dumb blind twink in trash AGAIN

 

peter @peteparker

yeah :(

 

 

 

 

 

 

violet spark @Vspark

catch me drifting through space for a thousand years

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

violet are you ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u guys ever think about david tennant because i sure do 
> 
> insta and twitter: sombralunaart  
> tumblr: sombraluna


	24. Bullying The Green Goblin Because I can Let Me Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spider-man @actuallyspiderman
> 
> go away green goblin stop bullying me
> 
>  
> 
> spider-man @actuallyspiderman
> 
> the green goblin pissed on my wife he took out his di
> 
>  
> 
> black spidey @Ultimatespiderman
> 
> he was killed before he could finish his tweet :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the day late update i lost my computer but on the bright side im 16 as of tuesday and also i saw matilda with my boyfriend :)

Daredevil @daredevil

i love being so influential that people are too scared of me to commit crime

 

Daredevil @daredevil

love that for me

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lunian @Lunian

shoot at me one more time and im gonna get the vacuum out i swear to god

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

VACUUM

 

Lunian @Lunian

did i fucking stutter

 

 

 

 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

tony is sleeping on the floor because he was too lazy to sleep on the couch or bed and thor almost stepped on him

 

thor @godofthunder

apologies friend steve

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

he deserves it

 

thor @godofthunder

no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

I wish I knew what science was.

 

thor @godofthunder

that hit hard babe

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

<3

 

 

 

 

nat @blackwidow

I'm calling out Loki for being a bottom.

 

Loki @snakeperson

I have topped many politicians throughout the centuries, Natasha

 

nat @blackwidow

why did you have to make it weird i hate you so much

 

Loki @snakeperson

idk the sport

 

 

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye

i have hearing aid tan lines on my ears i just thought you all should know that

 

CH cheese @Cheesy_bread

finally a relateable post

 

bi babe @bibabe

i think you need to use sunscreen

 

Clint @hawkeye

whats a sunscreen

 

 

 

 

 

MJ @ladybossjr

@MalachiCera is in the marching band what a nerd

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera

MJ you went on a rant about the Great Gatsby yesterday you dont get to bully me

 

MJ @ladybossjr

theyre all gay i dont see an issue

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony Stark @TStark

woke up to Thor gently carrying me to the couch what an absolute unit

 

Tony Stark @TStark

@godofthunder im love u

 

thor @godofthunder

<3 thank you friend stark i love you too

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

go away green goblin stop bullying me

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

the green goblin pissed on my wife he took out his di

 

black spidey @Ultimatespiderman

he was killed before he could finish his tweet :(

 

JD did everything wrong @Heather_Dude

the lord is real huh

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

ck and it was this big and pissed on my fucking wife

 

black spidey @ultimatespiderman

(wake me up) wake me up inside (save me)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> support tom holland and his gf or perish
> 
> twitter and insta: @sombralunaart  
> tumblr: sombraluna


	25. dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunian @Lunian
> 
> woke up and forgot i had depression for a second and then got depressed and now im laying on my floor
> 
>  
> 
> Clint @hawkeye
> 
> if my dog licks you will that make you better
> 
>  
> 
> Lunian @Lunian
> 
> oh absolutely 100% clint!!!!!!! im so glad someone finally understands me
> 
>  
> 
> Lunian @Lunian
> 
> update: ive fallen deeply in love with lucky and now will die for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going on hiatus for a week or two til marching band cools down a bit and also because i dont feel confident in my humour currently :)

peter @peteparker

sitting at dennys and eating worms

 

ned @GITC

dude buddy chum pal mate homeslice breadslice what the fuck

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lunian @Lunian

woke up and forgot i had depression for a second and then got depressed and now im laying on my floor

 

Clint @hawkeye

if my dog licks you will that make you better

 

Lunian @Lunian

oh absolutely 100% clint!!!!!!! im so glad someone finally understands me

 

Lunian @Lunian

update: ive fallen deeply in love with lucky and now will die for him

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur allowed to @me in stuff on my social media i will enjoy it  
> (my insta is for art only oops)
> 
> twitter and insta: @sombralunaart  
> tumblr: sombraluna


	26. Return of Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spider-man @actuallyspiderman
> 
> deadpool just slapped my ass and said he's checking my vibes im losing it 
> 
>  
> 
> Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby
> 
> you werent making as many quips as normal so i got worried
> 
>  
> 
> spider-man @actuallyspiderman 
> 
> thank u bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worm time

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

deadpool just slapped my ass and said he's checking my vibes im losing it 

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby

you werent making as many quips as normal so i got worried

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman 

thank u bro 

 

 

 

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby 

no homo but my boyfriend could step on me and id thank him

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby 

he actually has and yes i did thank him

 

 

 

 

Erin Cera @ErinCera

Malachi has been listening to megalovania for an hour now and staring at a stuffed horse im so scared

 

Erin Cera @ErinCera

i hate him so much he says hes coping with more homestuck shit being released im going to kill him

 

 

 

Jessica Jones @AliasInvestigations

working on a case with spidey and the motherfucker says "wolverine had sex??" when laura kinney was mentioned what the fuck

 

Laura Kinney @Wolverine2

hes a five foot 3 ball of rage honestly im surprised too

 

 

 

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby 

wouldnt it be wild if we were all fictional characters designed to fill out a purpose of being funny for the approval of people online aha

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman 

ok thats enough internet for u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computer is busted so i typed this out on my phone so please pray for my thumbs 
> 
> twitter and insta: @sombralunaart   
> tumblr: sombraluna


	27. soft gay hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter @peteparker
> 
> not to be gay on main but physical contact is so good when its from someone you love 
> 
>  
> 
> ned @GITC
> 
> ❤💗💘💕💖💓💓💗❤💕💖💓❤
> 
>  
> 
> peter @peteparker 
> 
> no homo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still computerless :(

Clint @hawkeye

matt started crying while listening to the backstreet boys honestly same

 

Clint @hawkeye

yes im in love

 

 

 

 

peter @peteparker

not to be gay on main but physical contact is so good when its from someone you love 

 

ned @GITC

❤💗💘💕💖💓💓💗❤💕💖💓❤

 

peter @peteparker 

no homo

 

 

 

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera 

yes i hate quentin yes i consider him a close friend

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera 

hes on the list of friends id kill 

 

Quentin "Phoenix" Quire @KidOmega

malachi i am going to tear your psyche to shreds

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera 

hrngnnghn tear my psyche UP

 

Quentin "Phoenix" Quire @KidOmega

never mind i will not

 

 

 

 

spider-man @actuallyspiderman

deadpool is watching a minecraft lets play while we're fighting crime is this hell

 

Wade Wilson @deadpoolbaby 

he was a villager, she was a zombie. can i make it any more obvious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im soft on main sue me 
> 
> my insta and Twitter @sombralunaart  
> my tumblr: sombraluna


	28. beetles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beetlejuice @noimnotgonnaspellthis
> 
> do yall ever think the avengers just scroll through their indirects or 
> 
>  
> 
> nat @blackwidow 
> 
> yes
> 
>  
> 
> beetlejuice @noimnotgonnaspellthis
> 
> OH FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anxiety is very unsexy

beetlejuice @noimnotgonnaspellthis

do yall ever think the avengers just scroll through their indirects or 

 

nat @blackwidow 

yes

 

beetlejuice @noimnotgonnaspellthis

OH FUCK

 

 

 

 

taco @taakofromtv

im like 99% sure a fucking angel landed outside my window no one has wings that glowy 

 

Lunian @Lunian 

stay right there im omw

 

taco @taakofromtv 

YO URE WHAT

 

taco @taakofromtv

LUNIAN IS O UT SIDE MY APARTMENT ??? I LIVE IN ENGLAND??? HES STARING AT THIS GLOWY ASS CHICK 

 

Lunian @Lunian

good news guys heaven still probably isnt real

 

nico @ghostkingg

and the bad news?

 

Lunian @Lunian 

wouldnt you like to know weatherboy

 

 

 

 

 

 

tony stark @TStark 

my fucking crackhead ass kids have woken me up from prime snuggle time god is testing me

 

Peter @peteparker 

I DIDNT MEAN TO I SWEAR I DIDNT KNOW HARLEY WOULD PUNCH QUENTIN

 

harley @potatogun

i knew

 

shuri @shuri

shut th e fuck up keener

 

 

 

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

if you ever feel upset, i reccommend being licked by a dog 

 

Clint @hawkeye 

THIS POST WAS MADE BY TH E GOOD BOY GANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly reminder that just because i woke up at 1130 today doesn't mean i wont kick russo ass
> 
> twitter and instagram: @sombralunaart  
> tumblr: sombraluna  
> you can also find me on hal turing-tested 's discord server or under your bed


	29. praise the lord AMEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera 
> 
> bucky barnes rly b like: on all levels except physical, emotional, and mental, i am a slut
> 
>  
> 
> James @JBBarnes 
> 
> jokes on you i actually am a slut
> 
>  
> 
> falcon @samwilson
> 
> FOR DOUGHNUTS PRAISE THE LORD AMEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talked with some lesbian and nb pals for this chapter in order to use my platform to discuss nb lesbians to hopefully help explain it to ppl

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera 

bucky barnes rly b like: on all levels except physical, emotional, and mental, i am a slut

 

James @JBBarnes 

jokes on you i actually am a slut

 

falcon @samwilson

FOR DOUGHNUTS PRAISE THE LORD AMEN 

 

 

 

 

Quentin "Phoenix" Quire @KidOmega 

trans guys are five foot eight and suddenly have an ego 

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera 

my ego is actually so small that the universe is constantly in debt to me

 

Evan Sabahnur @genesis 

Quentin's ego is so big that he actually owes 5 eighths of it to the rest of the planet

 

Peter @peteparker 

please go to therapy both of you

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clint @hawkeye 

theater kids made me homophobic

 

Clint @hawkeye

this post gets funnier when you remember im a spy and had to take mandatory acting classes and was quite literally a theater kid

 

Decimm @CumjarRatboy

YOU WHAT

 

Clint @hawkeye

oh yeah lol when ur undercover the better you are at acting the less likely you are to get fucking nerfed

 

Clint @hawkeye 

anyways musical beetlejuice is a dilf

 

Lunian @Lunian 

this post took my internal organs and pureed them

 

 

 

 

Laura Kinney @Wolverine2

BREAKING NEWS: my sister IS baby

 

Gabby @HoneyBadger

im baby

 

Laura Kinney @Wolverine2

youre baby

 

 

 

 

 

Peter @peteparker 

highschool sucks because some kid really showed up in an ahegao hoodie and no one did anything because that would mean they know what hentai is

 

Bruce @BruceBanner

I'm already doing research on vaping, what more do these teenagers want??!?!?

 

Ned @GITC

these hands

 

 

 

 

 

Daredevil @daredevil

do you think that when the citizens of New York put on my masks and beat the shit out of people, they consider therapy first?

 

Clint @hawkeye 

why dont you go to therapy

 

Professional Asshole @Punisher

he'd fuck his therapist 

 

Daredevil @daredevil

im really not sure how to respond to this short of moving to Lithuania and changing my name to Ralph 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

please stop fetishizing trans people and drawing us as woman with beards or men with abnormally wide hips 

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America

nonbinary people arent all white, skinny, androdgynous AFAB people. CisHet ace people and cishet aro people ARE LGBT

 

Steve Rogers @Cap.America 

gay and bi trans men arent inherently "trenders" and the argument "you need dysphoria to be trans" should mean that you need to be uncomfortable identifying with your birth gender to be trans, which is what being trans is, essentially

 

Wanda @ScarletWitch

nonbinary lesbians are nb ppl who are only attracted to woman and/or woman aligned people who dont like the term gynosexual, and can be attracted to nb people IF the nb people feel the term lesbian doesnt conflict with their identity

 

Wanda @scarletwitch 

you can still id as bi if you like one binary gender and nb people. gender is hard, so dont think too much into it. its ok to use the term cis if youre not sure yet.

 

Loki @snakeperson

i identify more with the terms nonbinary and pansexual because my gender fluidity is more of me being able to change my physical form to match my feelings

 

thor @godofthunder

gender is complicated!! nb people are allowed to use binary pronouns and even binary trans people can still be questioning in the future but all in all, use the term youre most comfortable with becoming!!

 

Malachi Matthew Cera @MalachiCera 

if you dont try to pass and get misgendered, dont be angry. its frustrating, but being gnc does have downsides. that being said, cis people, stop trying to clock everyone.

 

 

 

 

Lunian @Lunian 

yeah, i have cryokinesis and a healing factor, but my real superpower? sneaking past Bucky when he's asleep

 

Lunian @Lunian 

got fucking eviscerated today lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> week 4 without my computer. ive caught a cold and also given it to my boyfriend. drew taako from the adventure zone like 4 times and died
> 
> Instagram and Twitter: @sombralunaart   
> tumblr: sombraluna

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at sombraluna!!! im the annoying guy, or follow pomegranateboy!!!!
> 
> (i post awful memes and art and i accept asks and submissions, including prompts and criticism)


End file.
